Maria
by Where Dragons Hide I Am
Summary: Maria a is a fourteen year old girl who loses almost everything because of the dragon she receives. THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN ALGAESIA. IT TAKES PLACE IN A PLACE I MADE CALLED SARTAVI. I MODELED IT AFTER ERAGON, SO I PUT IT HERE. Okay! everything's mine
1. The Diamond Stone

The Diamond Stone

I was once a small girl. I had no clue how important I was going to be, until I found the stone that would change my life forever.

One day I was walking to the herb shop, as instructed by my mother, when I was distracted by a faint tapping, so I ignored it. No one else heard it, so I assumed I was just imaging things, but the tapping grew louder and louder. Soon I could not ignore it any longer. I began to follow the tapping. The farther I got from town the more I thought I should go back, but the more I just couldn't. I was in a trance from it.

Soon I saw the most beautiful stone I had ever seen in my whole life. I soon realized the tapping had stopped and it must have been coming from the stone. I thought that was impossible, so I forgot the thought of it. Then I jumped and realized that I still had to go back to town and get the herbs my mother needed. I picked up the stone and ran to town

When I got back to town I rushed to the herbalist. Mother said as I walked in, "Your late, Maria!"she exclaimed, "Very late!" My mother always had been to thin for her own good, but no matter what she tried she couldn't gain a pound. She had beautiful amber eyes that shone like the moon. She wasn't really my real mother, only my half mother.

"I'm sorry mom, there was a slight distraction along the way," I said ashamed for being this late.

"A slight distraction doesn't take two hours," She said as calmly as she could, "And what was this distraction you spoke of."

I held the stone out, but before I could put it back in my pocket my mother quickly took it and exclaimed, "Never let this stone out of your sight." I nodded , but she exclaimed, "I want you to promise me you'll never let this out of your sight! Promise me! I mean it!"

"Mom I promise! Okay! I promise!" I exclaimed.

That was enough. She calmed down. Then she added, "Show it to no one and I mean no one." All I could do was nod. I didn't see why it was so important anyway. It was just a dumb stone. There was no way it was real diamond. You don't just find a real diamond, but you can find better.

I went to sleep right after dinner. I was exhausted for no reason at all. I didn't do much at all that day, but I was still tired. It was kind of weird.

I woke up, but it was still very dark out and the tapping was back. I noticed the moon was full. The full moon was my favorite type of moon.

I looked at the stone and it was shaking rapidly back and forth. It rolled off the self and I dove to catch it.

I just barely caught it, but it still shook back and forth. Then there was a cracking noise. It was breaking despite my effort to save It. cracks appeared on it. Then a small hole appeared and a tiny head stuck out.

Then the rest of the egg just shattered and fell to the ground. The creature resembled a dragon. It was a dragon. Its scales shone bright as diamonds and resembled them too. It had the bluest of blue eyes you could ever imagine. It was too beautiful to take in all at once, then again what are you to expect form a dragon.

I scooped the egg ruminates under my bed so my mother wouldn't find them.

Then I heard someone say Hello Maria, but no one was in the room and the dragons lips didn't move.

It said again Hello Maria still no one spoke. It had to be the dragon, but how could a baby be so intelligent. Then I thought because it's a dragon. How could I be thinking with such a clouded mind? It was just strange to think how smart it was already. I couldn't help but to think how the dragon did it.

When I didn't respond the dragon said again Hello Maria and all I could say was, "Hello to you too," but that wasn't enough. The dragon just persisted Hello Maria. Aren't you going to name me Maria. I need a name Maria.

Then I said startled, "I've never named anything before. I don't think I could think of a suitable name for a dragon, especially a dragon as beautiful as you." I realized it was girl.

She replied I know you can do it Maria. I know you can. "No I can't. It's not in my ability" I snapped. I know you can do it Maria.

Then I said with a very steady voice, "Your name is Chrysilis! It is! I know it." I tilted my head in the strangest way.

All the dragon said was Chrysilis, I like it. It is a wonderful name that I will bare with honor and dignity. It is a wonderful name for the first you ever made, huh!

"Thank you Chrysilis. I needed that," I said with a smile. Needed what. "Needed to get back reality. Once again thank you." No I did nothing. "But-" All I did was believe in you Maria.

"Really! Are you sure that's all you did," I said with a huge grin. Yes, I'm sure that's all I did.

Then I got tired and got in my bed to go back to sleep, she curled up with me and we fell asleep together.

The next day my mother tried to wake me up, but I did not awake. It was already midday and I never slept that long unless I was sick. My mother checked and I was very hot, but when she went to take the covers off something emitted a low growl, so she backed away and left the room.

I felt my face it was hot and flushed. I was only half conscious, but I felt a warm body near me. It had to be my precious Chrysilis

Later that day my mother walked in to see if I had awoken, but I hadn't and my mother didn't think I would have because if I did I would have come right out and joked about why no one woke me up and let me sleep all day, so my mother left the room.

Much later Chrysilis asked Maria why won't you wake up. your mother is worried... and I'm worried too. Please wake up! All I did was groaned quietly. She knew something was, very wrong. She wanted me to wake up, but I wouldn't wake up no matter what she did. She didn't get it. Why didn't I awake?

I saw a young girl staring at with with graceful and tender eyes. She had royal air about her, but she was by no means spoiled. If only she could be in charge, instead of the Empress. She only made life difficult. How I longed for a new ruler.

I slept peacefully not moving or making a noise. I was just barely alive, yet every mourning Chrysilis tried to awake me. Every time she failed to wake me and she blamed herself. She thought it was her fault that what was happening happened at all in the first place.

Then she thought I failed you so soon at such a young age. I should have better protected you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you little one and I want you to stay alive. Please, I beg you fight it. don't leave me. I can't help you if you give up. You should never give up. Hope is the greatest power of all with it you can, no, we can fight any thing that tries to hurt yo, no, us. we are one because we belong together for as long as our lives last. Please Maria... for us. Her words sounded in my ears like an alarm. I awoke with a start.

"What, where am I!? Chrysilis! what happened!? Why aren't we at the house!? Oh no! Did some thing happen! Chrysilis why our we in the-"

I was cut off by Chrysilis Oh, you're alright. Never do that to me again! I was so scared! I thought you were dead! You were asleep for two straight weeks! I kept trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't awake! You scared me so bad! Please! Never do that ever-

It was my turn to cut off Chrysilis "Two weeks! My mother is going to be so angry. I been stranded in the middle of nowhere with a psychotic dragon for two weeks, but to make it all better I was unconscious the whole time"

It's okay everything is going to be just fine because you are alive and not dead. I didn't kill you. I thought I killed you, but you're just fine. You're conscious which is a very good thing because consciousness mean you can't be dead.

You're fine an "I am in so mu," d it's going t "ch trouble wh" o be just fi "en I ge" ne. I'm glad yo "t home." u're okay. They said in one big jumble.

I went home and my mother was just glad I was alive, but it didn't feel like I had been sick at all. I felt like Chrysilis's egg had just been hatched yesterday, but everyone agreed that I had been sick for two weeks and gone for one. Of course, I didn't mention Chrysilis because it felt like a bad idea.

My sister persisted upon me staying home because of my illness and disappearance, but I ignored her. This frustrated her.

Maria are you sure you can go into town alone. I could hide in the shadows and follow you. "Sure go ahead I don't care anymore," I replied angrily. What's wrong Maria. I just want to help and you know it. "I'd rather not say." You know you'll feel better if you tell someone and who better to tell than me.

"I don't want to talk about it Chrysilis. Stop trying to make me tell you that I'm mad at you for kidnapping me," I said hotly. Then realized that I had let what I was thinking slip out.

I was only trying to help. Chrysilis began to cry. I I didn't mean ta ta hurt you. I'm sor sor sorr sorry!

"I'm sorry that was wrong of me to say it's not you fault Chrysilis." Yes it is, She stopped crying which was a very good sign, so I coaxed on, "You did the right thing. I might have been dead for all you know if you didn't take me away. Then we would both be heartbroken and that would be horrible."

Yeah, but you might have healed faster if you saw a doctor instead of being dragged out into the middle of nowhere.

"Harsh words will get us nowhere. We need to go to town and find someone help. You, no, We need to get out of here. Dragons are very rare, so someone is bound to come and try to take you away and kill me. I can't let you be captured. I love you too much."

I love you too Maria and I can't let you be killed anymore than you can let me be captured. We are eternally bound to each other by love and we must stay together to be strong.

"Very sweet and very true," so we left to go to town, but Chrysilis still hid in the shadows to avoid drawing attention. Even for her size, which had grow drastically since she hatched, she was still very agile and hid easily. I saw her slither across the forest and lie low through the meadow in which I found her. Her home for who knows how long.


	2. The Strangers

The Strangers

When they reached their destination I knocked on the door and a very small girl with hair of blond and eyes of blue answered and said "Mommy it's Maria!"

"Let her in," replied the girls mother, "Hello I wasn't expecting anyone so it's kind of a mess in here, But you're always welcome here after you saved Abigale from that field fire." She looked of a kindly nature as always, but her eyes had grow darker, even sadder, yet happiness and joy still radiated in her voice. She bore the darkest eyes of blue and the brightest hair of blond. Her name was Julie.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't give you more of a warning, but I needed to talk to you," I said with great respect in my voice

"What about?" Julie asked curiosity growing in her voice, "Oh, and Abigale room, _now!"_ she added.

"That's not fair. I didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter go upstairs to your room."

"fine." She said, then turned and left all in a huff. She stomped all the way up the stairs.

Once she gone I dared "Well you said you knew a little about mythical creatures right. Well I want to know about dragons." I said in an all to much awed way, eyes gleaming for the answers I desired so badly I'd would go to the end of the earth to find them.

"Dragons, I know much about dragons. First they will only hatched for someone they would trust their life with." _Wow! Chrysilis would trust her life with me._

"Second then aren't firing breathing monsters they are actually very friendly, but few remain because they can only survive if their rider treats them with love and care," she continued, eyes burning. I thought, _I would never mistreat Chrysilis._

"Many people used them as if getting another would be easy, but it wasn't. Many people owned dozens of eggs and they would pay people to care for the egg until it trusted them. Then they would force them to leave and keep the dragon for selfish purposes," she paused. _That's horrible,_ I thought to myself.

"One day a small boy of only the age of five refused to part with _his_ dragon. That statement got him hanged because he called it _his_ dragon and it rightfully was. He died for stating the truth. This act caused many riots in many places that couldn't be silenced peacefully, so a war began," she continued. _A whole war because of one child's statement._

"That war is still happening, but it's nearing the end and slowly our side is winning, at least my side is winning, if you agree with the Empress." She finished strongly. _Never!_

"Oh," I mumbled

Then Julie said, "So where is it?"

I replied, "Where's what?"

Julie retorted, "Your dragon! You know I'm not as stupid as you think. What his name? How old is he? What color is he-"

"_Her_ name is Chrysilis, _she's_ young, and _she's_ diamond" I said with an emphasis on _her_ because she was not a he

Then Chrysilis said _We been found out haven't we. Don't answer I already know_. _Do you need help_?

"Answer her! I know she asked a question, though I know not what it is," she said laughing hysterically.

"But don't know how unless she's near me. Then I just talk normal" I replied a little embarrassed. My cheeks began to blush.

"Oh, Here I'll teach you. Now reach to the back of your mind," I did, "Now you should feel a barrier. It feels like it's made of fire," I felt it. "Now push though it." It was painful, but I did it.

I answered the question, _No_.

Chrysilis said, _Alright, and I'm very proud of you Maria_._ That's the first time we psychically connected_.

Just then there was a knock on the door, so Julie answered it. There were two men. The first said, "We're the empress's best guards and there is a strange stone we _lost_ near here." I didn't like how he said lost.

The second chimed in, "If you find out any information on it please feel free to tell us immediately."

Then the first asked, "How many people are in your house right now Ma'am

She replied, "Three Myself, my daughter, and my guest who was just leaving, right."

"Yes, goodbye Ma'am," I tried to leave as quickly as I could in an orderly fashion, but the first guard stuck his arm out and I tripped.

Then he asked, "What's your name girl."

If I told the truth I would be easily found, so I lied, "Ann, sir."

"Well stay out of trouble, _Ann_." he spat as he said Ann. Once I was out of sight I ran, flat out mentally screaming _Chrysilis_ _were in _big_ trouble! We've been found out and it's _bad_ this time! the _Empress's_ guards are here, but they don't know you've hatched, _yet.

_Well that's a good sign_._ We still have time to escape. Get back to your house as quick as you can_.She replied almost calmly.

When I got there Chrysilis was waiting for me _still_ calm as she could be. It was annoying. Why didn't she panic?! It didn't matter.

The guards were coming this way to look for the egg that they would never find, so I hid like a coward in the trees and Chrysilis followed, thinking I knew best. I was ashamed of myself.

When they reached the house they knocked and my mother answered. We were just close enough to hear what they said.

The first man said, "ma'am have you seen a diamond stone.

She carefully replied, "Seen, no. heard about, yeah, but that's _just_ gossip. I mean a diamond stone, _yeah right."_

"Well good bye ma'am"

"Wait," the second man exclaimed, "How many people are in your house right now."

"Just My daughter and me sir."

Chrysilis said _she's pretty smart and a wonderful liar_._ If I didn't know it was a lie then I would have believed everything she said_._ She has been trained to lie I can tell it_.

"Really, Mom never seemed the type to lie about anything and she has always told me the truth. Even about... My real mother." I whispered and began to cry.

_It's going to be okay Maria. Please don't cry. It only makes thi-_

There was a loud slam as my mother slammed the door. The men turned around and broke the door down. They walked out, but my mother wasn't being dragged. She was willingly walking out.

Then a voice forced its way into my mind, but it wasn't Chrysilis's. It said _I lied to you many times sweety. I regret that now. Yes I'm going to die. Before you think about protesting, It's that or you'll die and you know I can't let that happen. Please forgive me. I'm just an old fool._

_I forgive you Mom._ I was close to tears.

_I must tell you the important things before I die. Let's start with when I was three. I was walking through a big field filled with beautiful flowers of every color, When I tripped over something. I broke my foot on a large stone. It looked like a ruby shining in the beautiful lighting, so I took it home. I showed it to no one. Soon I found out how important it was because it hatched and a dragon came out. He was the most beautiful color of ruby. His name was Rubert and don't you dare laugh I was only three._

Later that year I was kidnapped because someone found out. I was taken to the empress. She said, "Join me or die and that means your dragon too." I was forced into her service. I could die, but I couldn't let Rubert be killed because of me.

They had just walked into town. We were still hidden, now by houses not trees. She talked faster. _Then one day I couldn't take it anymore and we escaped in the dead of night. One year later I joined the resistance and they sent me on a very dangerous mission that I wasn't strong enough for. Rubert took the blow that should have killed me. That was enough to send me into fit of rage. I killed everyone in that room. It was something even the best trained Dragon Rider couldn't have done alone, in other words without their dragon, but him killing Rubert was enough to give me the strength to kill more than forty-thousand men. They studied this, but didn't find out how the bond between a dragon and its rider could be so strong and even more powerful when broken. They still don't know and neither do I. Say I love you mom one last time_

_I love you! Don't go! _I pleaded!

_I have to and I love you too. _Then she cut off contact. They tied her to a stake and set her on fire. Then the first man exclaimed, "This is the punishment for a horrible crime, insubordination. This woman refused to give us information when we asked for it. Now if you have any information on the diamond stone we asked about give it to us now or end up like her." His face was jagged like it had been crudely molded from clay.

Julie stepped up and said, "Will I be punished if I lied before, but tell you now."

"No," said the second man

So she continued, "A stranger came to town and bragged about finding something in the fields and I didn't believe him, so he showed it to me. It was beautiful."

"Where _is_ he?" urged the first man

"He left Mandrania a few hours ago. That's all I know," she finished very conclusively

"Which direction?" He urged again.

"I have _no_ clue," she seemed to have grown bored with their conversation. This irritated the men, but she told them everything and they could do _nothing_.

_Chrysilis stay hidden! I'm going! I have to thank her for that. It would be ungrateful to just leave._

Go Maria. I'll be at your house where we can get some supplies. She bought us a lot of time to escape. Thank her for me please.

_I will and I'll be at the house. See you then. _I walked out stealthily and went into the crowd.

Julie walked up to me and said, "We're leaving _now_! Come on." She began half dragging me down the path, when I said, "Stop! What are you doing. I came to thank you and leave."

She smiled and said, "Yeah! And I'm coming with you. I can help you on your journey and teach you things no one can ever teach you. Can I come?"

She was actually _asking_ me. After half dragging me she asked if she could come. I tried to say no, but all I could say was, "Absolutely, as long as you teach me those things." Then I said mentally _You influenced my thoughts. _

Yes, but it will be good for both of us, trust me on this one.

Then Julie replied, "You will not soon forget what you just did for me," Then she mumbled something I couldn't hear all of, "One last adventure before the... Death," was all I could catch before she let go of me and said, "Lead the way. I will not to tell you where to go for now it is reversed. Lead the way, Maria."

I was confused, but continued walking towards my house. When we got there Chrysilis was siting there calmly. When I walked up to her she said, "Don't worry about me being seen," but she said it normally like I normally talked.

"Oh, you're a very smart dragon aren't you. It took Rubert three months to do that. Then again you have a very smart rider. The smarter the rider the smarter the dragon," Julie giggled, but I wondered how she knew that. How she knew of Rubert.

"Chrysilis what about my sister. She _will_ see you," I exclaimed half screaming.

Her face became contorted like she was going to say something, but instead began crying hysterically, so I comforted her. Then she exclaimed, "Your sister is dead. I don't know how it happened. Your house is half destroyed. If I were here when it happened I would have torn them to shreds. It was makes them cowards."

"De de de dead," I stammered hysterically. Between my mother's and sister's deaths I felt like someone tore my heart out and was still stabbing it. I fell down crying so hard I choked.

My throat was caving in. I couldn't breathe because it felt like someone was killing me it hurt so bad. I blacked out.

When I awoke I could breathe again, but I heard growling and someone screaming. Soon I could understand what was being said. I heard Julie scream as loud as she could, "Chrysilis I need to heal her. Let me heal her. If I don't she _WILL DIE_." She screamed the last two words aloud and mentally.

"You're going to hurt her. No one will ever hurt her again. We're going to travel alone," she spat.

Then I butted in, "Don't be foolish Chrysilis. Let her heal me and then we will begin our journey _together_." I strongly emphasized on the word together. Chrysilis couldn't complain it was fair.

Julie healed me with magic. I was shocked that she knew it. She said that there was damaged tissue because I cried so harshly like that, but I would be fine after a few days on the road. She also remarked that she could of healed me completely, but she wasn't young anymore. She would teaching me magic as we traveled.


	3. The Golden Funeral

The Golden Funeral

We went to the house for supplies for our journey. I almost cried when I saw it. The house was totally mutilated. I bubbled with pure rage, but remained calm. I was not going to loose my head.

I lead her to everything we needed avoiding the really damaged rooms to prevent injuries. Soon we had what we needed.

No one spoke for a long time. Then finally Chrysilis said to me _We should get going Maria._

Then I screamed at no one in particular, "NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE, at least not yet. We need to make a tombstone for those who have died so far."

Julie replied sweetly as she possibly could, "Sure, we'll make a tombstone for your mother and sister."

All I could manage was, "Thank you."

Then we set to work. Chrysilis found a large boulder, so that Julie could carve it. I felt so useless because I couldn't help with my own family's funeral.

Julie stopped and said, "You should carve it, I mean your family is dead not mine." After saying this she bit her lip, but seemed fine.

Well all that was left to do was the inscription, so I craved this, it was terribly written though, My mother and sister died at the hands of the Empress. My sister did nothing for this horrible tragedy to befall her.

Then under that Julie wrote Ym rehtom d'na retsis deid ta eh't s'dnah fo eh't sserpme. Ym retsis díd g'nihton rof siht elbirroh ydegart ot llafeb reh. I had no clue what that was supposed to mean.

Julie stated, "That's written in the secret language. It is used for magic usually, but some elves speak it fluently. It is very uncommon now though. Most elves don't consent to their heritage and therefore don't speak it. I do speak it fluently though because I'm a master magician."

All I said in reply was, "What does that mean. The thing that you wrote on the tombstone."

She said awkwardly in a suspicious way, "Oh, nothing you wouldn't approve of," then she asked, "Would you like me to make this the most beautiful thing you ever saw? I warn you be ready for anything. If I collapse then immediately check if I'm dead. If something is wrong have Chrysilis help."

All I could even think about saying was, "Yes," so she stood up perfectly straight and mumbled, "Emoceb eh't t'som t'naillirb d'log ot reve t'sixe. Then suddenly it glowed so bright that I had to shield my eyes. When I could look at it again I realized something very powerful just happened for in place of the plain piece of craved stone there was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life. That tombstone had turned into solid gold. It dazzled in the gleam of the mid-afternoon. I almost cried because she did something so wonderful for me and my family. It touched my heart.

Then I realized that Julie was on the ground gasping for breath. I screamed not even knowing what I said, "PŌTS! Wōn laeh!"

It didn't work so I said it over and over again just hoping that she would get up just fine. Nothing worked until Chrysilis chanted with me, "PŌTS! Wōn laeh! PŌTS! Wōn laeh! PŌTS! Wōn laeh! PŌTS! Wōn laeh!" and finally she got up and looked at me like nothing had happened.

Then she said, "Are you deaf? I told you to immediately check if I was okay, so instead you think it's a good idea to look at what I made. And are you stupid? I told to immediately ask Chrysilis for help, so you decide to try to heal me alone. You could have been killed. Your life is more valuable than mine. If you die the fu... Never mind it's not important. Just next time listen to me, alright."

I was so embarrassed all I could do was look at my feet and cry at my own stupidity.

She said in a gentler voice, "No, it's not your fault. When I first became a magician I would have done the same thing because I wouldn't have known why I shouldn't."

"No, I'm just a stupid idiot. I can't even _listen_ right," I sniffed.

"No, no, no, no," She sounded so reassuring that I believed her. I was gently lulled to sleep in combination between her reassuring words and Chrysilis's thoughts of us needing plenty of sleep for the journey yet to come.

"Wake up Maria. We need to get going, _now._" Chrysilis said as I awoke. _Why do we need to go so fast? I haven't even fully woken up yet_, but her only reply was picking me up in her front claws.

Then Julie said to Chrysilis, "Get as far away from here as you can now. Don't worry I'll catch up just _go. _There hot on our heels and they found out my lie."

Chrysilis flew off full speed. I was amazed that she didn't drop me. At first looking down was terrifying, but soon I grew to like it. It was thrilling to the point I was laughing. Trees disappeared behind us and appeared before us.

She seemed happy that I enjoyed flying as much as she did then said mentally _So, you _do _enjoy flying._

_Absolutely, It's like I'm standing in midair. I love it._

_Ha! That means I win. Me and Julie had a bet. She said that you'd hate flying, but you really enjoy it, don't you._

_Yes, It's very exciting._

_Glad you like. I love it. Do you love it as much as I do?_

_More! I love it _more_ than you do_

_Well I doubt that. Flying is in my nature. I was born to fly._

_Yeah and I was born to fly with you. I think no matter what you would have picked me because I love you with all my heart and even though you ruined my whole life I think it was meant to be. Your my dragon and I wouldn't be able to live without you. If I never met you then no one could imagine what would have happened. I certainly couldn't. I want to know what do think would be happening right now. I certainly wouldn't be flying high above the rest of the world._

_I think you would be at home in your bed asleep never to awake because we fought that disease together as one. Without me you would still be on your death bed, but you did find me and I did hatch. We fought that disease together because it was our destiny to fight it. We were meant to be together. That's just how things were meant to work. I never want you to get sick again. You nearly broke my heart the first time, but do you think that going to stop you from getting sick._

_No, I don't think it will. I love you too Chrysilis never leave me._

_I can't tell you that I'll never leave you because__it's not true._

After flying for several hours she finally landed in a empty, deserted, and hidden area. Landing was difficult because of the way she had to hold me. I was so exhausted that the second she landed I collapsed and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next mourning I awoke to find that Julie really had caught up with ease. She looked at me very seriously and said, "Which direction should we go in? If we go west we'll find nothing but mountains for millions of miles to come, so that is out of the question." She rolled out a map and told me to tell her which town I thought we should go to get horses. I thought we should go to the to the closest town so we could get away.

I stated, "We should go to Zarsta. It's the closest town and we need to get away from Mandrania as fast as we can."

"My thoughts exactly. You will be a great dragon rider, but where do you think we should go once we get the horses,"she said as if she was testing me, so I had to think what she wanted me to say.

Finally I replied with something she couldn't argue with, "Where do _you_ think we should go."

Apparently I was wrong because she said, "I told you already I'm going to follow where you lead, so don't ask such questions."

She was very good. I knew I had to reply with, "Well we should defiantly stay away from the capital, Otrasha, because the empress is looking for me and you both," I thought a moment longer, then continued, "I think our best bet is Losaí."

"Very wise choice. I have A friend there who might be able help you and me both, but we need to hurry for I fear they may be in trouble. We should be able to make it to Zarsta by sundown if we hurry," she said very conclusively.

We set out and I was afraid that we wouldn't get to Losaí before it was to late, but Chrysilis assured me that we would.

All day Julie taught me words from the secret language and she said, "I fear that you will know the whole thing by the time we're finished with our journey.

I asked, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because it shows how long and hard our journey will be. I wish I could say it wasn't true, but I know it is."

Some of the words I learned were human, animal, stone, pebbles, trees, nature, and dragon. My favorite sentence is I evol ym nogard os h'cum, which means I love my dragon so much. Chrysilis likes it more than me because it proves that I love her because the only way to lie in the secret language is to be able to talk in very tricky ways. Like saying that I love you then saying in a way so that you can still in a way hate them. It's really confusing and hard to explain. I barely get it myself and I only got it as much as I do after the thirty fourth time Chrysilis and Julie tried to explain it.

Later that day we finally made it to Zarsta, but decided it was a bad idea to go at such a late time, so we made camp a little ways off in the cover of the trees.

We had something to eat and Julie said when I had a large piece of food in my mouth, "I'm getting a sword tomorrow when we go into town and don't worry I've got a friend in town with the perfect sword for you, _trust_ me." I couldn't argue with it so I just lay down next to Chrysilis and fell into the best sleep I had had in a very long. It was _very_ relaxing.


	4. A New Danger

A New Danger

When I awoke Julie was already to go. She had the fire covered over and she was trying to rouse Chrysilis.

When we all were fully awake we went into town. It was a small town no bigger than Mandrania. Julie walked up to a house and knocked exactly four times, she counted. Then a voice came from the inside, "'oo are ya?"

Julie replied, "A denirf h'tiw a denirf. Someone immediately opened the door and exclaimed, "Julie! I 'aven't seen ya in 'ears! Where ya been?!

"Oh, 'ere and 'are. I missed ya too Ally May," Julie said with a sudden accent.

"Well 'ose ya frand." she asked curiously.

"Oh 'at's just ma niece, Maria," Julie lied through her teeth

"Oh, well 'ow rude a me. I 'ould a let ya in by now." She sidestepped to let us in the house.

The house was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. It had to be the biggest house in the whole town.

Then she left to go get someone and Julie turned to me and said through gritted teeth, "If you can't speak with an accent then don't speak. they take the way you and I speak as an insult."

Ally May walked back in with another person and said, "I told ya Julie had comed back I did."

"Oh my Julie it's been 'ears. "Wha' on ear' you been doin'. Ya dispeard years ago. Where 'ould you 'ave gone so long," the man Ally May came back with asked. He had graying hair and strangely enough dark purple eyes.

I said with a rich and deep accent, "Oh, 'e's been with me. Ya see I ga real sick an' 'e 'ad to come 'elp me. If it weren' fer 'er I 'ould be dead," I stated proud of my accent.

Julie looked at me with a surprise that they couldn't see. She was amazed at how good my accent was. She said, "Yah, my niece were sick. I 'ad ta leave or 'e 'ould a died an' I 'ouldn't let tha' 'appen. I mean 'e's ma niece.

"Ah, I un'erstand 'ow tha' we talked," the man replied. Ally May left the room and man continued, "Wow did you teach her how to talk like that. I know she isn't from the area of people that talk like that."

"No, she did that all on her own and probably saved both of us. I never could have thought of a lied like that and her accent was remarkable," Julie replied sounding very astonished.

"Where did you learn to talk like that Maria. It was truly amazing." Ally May had apparently told him my name.

"My mother always taught me that it was a good idea to understand how to speak with many different accents. I know several others, but none of them seemed right except the one I just used," I said proud that my mother had taught me well.

"Well who was your mother. She was smart to think the way she did," He stated smiling. I began to cry silently.

Julie immediately explained, "Her mother made a very important choice to give her up to save her from a horrible fate, but her adoptive mother was," and she whispered the last words, "_Hailey Saria."_

"No way, _the_ Hailey Saria. The dragon ri-"

Julie cut in"Yes! I don't think she knows though."

"Oh, I do don't worry. I know she's a dragon rider," I replied calmly

Oh, Well that's good," Julie joked, "One more thing to not have to worry about you finding out. how did you figure out."

"Well before my mother died..."

I told them the whole story everything that happened after I found Chrysilis and before Julie lied to the guards.

Julie's only reaction was nodding her head and saying, "Mm."

On the other hand the man's reaction was quite different. He said, "Then you should go to Artara immediately. It could be disastrous if the empire found you. It could result in _any_ way."

"Don't talk to her in such ways she's young. She needs to learn to make choices on her own. Stop influencing her choices." Then Julie remembered I still in the room a began talking in the secret language, so I only understood parts.

"Uoy t'ndeen eb g'niklat ot reh ekil taht. S'ehs t'suj a l'rig d'na reh nogard d'luoc raet uoy trapa b'mil yb b'mil. Uoy t'ndluow t'naw taht ot neppah won d'luow uoy." she said with a big smirk on her happy little face.

"No, of course not," he replied blushing.

"I didn't think so," remarked Julie. I had a pretty good idea I knew what just happened. I know she said dragon in there somewhere.

Finally he lead us into a dimly lit room and said, "I know why you came. You want my most precious possession that I almost lost my life for. The one and only diamond blade owned by the one and only Fratis. He owned the only diamond dragon to exist, at least until now. I want you to restore the name of diamond dragons. They are the rarest dragons to ever exist. There has only been one other than yours know to history. If I give you Fratis's Blade will you fight with the resistance. Not now, but when the time comes _will_ you."

"Yes, I will not fail you. I'll fight till I die or the Empress dies. Whichever may come first. I promise you this is true."

"And I believe you," he handed me the blade, "May god be with Maria." We walked out to, "Ya come back soon ya 'ear

"Now for my blade and the horses" Julie stated. We went to the blacksmith and Julie asked, "What's the finest blade you have."

he replied, "It's too expensive for _you._"

Then she again said in dangerously low tone, _"What is the finest blade you have."_

He got out a long slender blade and held it out while saying, "This belonged to an elf and personal friend of mine. If anything ever happened to this blade I would..." His voice trailed off.

Julie asked, "How much?"

"Four _hundred,_ gold pieces" he sneered thinking she'd never take that price. She pulled out a very small pouch that could never have held four hundred, but she pulled out just that amount and the bag still bulged.

He knew he'd have to sell the blade because he told her it cost four hundred and he wasn't going to lie.

We left the blacksmith and headed to the stables to get our horses. Julie said, "_Never_ attempt what I just did. Magically making gold is very dangerous and can result in death."

"I won't, but how come you did?

"I needed to reassure him that I would take care of his sword. If I was rich than I'd probably want to put it on display which means he knew it would be taken care of."

I knew she had a carefully laid out plan behind what she did.

When we walked into the stable we were greeted by, "Hi ya," he was a nice looking man, "Ya need 'orses don' ya"

"Yes, we need yer fas'es', s'ronges' 'orses. We're goin' on a vera long journey, so we need 'orses tha' can travel long distances."

"I got the perfec' 'orses fer ya," he walked to the back of the stable and came back with two beautiful horses. One was pure white while the other was mostly black with a white muzzle, "Ma fas'es', s'ronges' 'orses I got. The black un' don' like people at all."

The black one walked up to me and nudged my arm gently as if it wanted to come with me. I smiled and said, "I guess 'e likes me. I think I wan' 'im much as 'e wan's me."

When we left Julie said, "You have to name him now. I've already named mine, Sintra."

"I'll name him, Derock." I said proud of the name I came up with.

We rode the rest of the day was just like the last I learned some new words. That night we spared with sticks. They were pretty flimsy.

I was pretty good for never even touching a sword until this morning, but still went to sleep covered in gashes, cuts, and bruises.

I was walking through a field and things couldn't be better.

Then there was a sword swinging at me trying to stab my heart. I could hear crying. Then a fire appeared and I was being killed. I didn't understand what was happening.

I saw a young woman she said my name, _Maria. _She looked so sad like she was going to die. Her dark brown hair streamed down her head cascading over her shoulders like waterfalls. A deep sorrow filled her eyes and as she shifted positions I saw for a brief moment her pointed ears.

Then the scene faded and I saw the woman again crying saying so quietly that I could barely hear what she said and was straining to catch every word, "I had to give away my life, my hope and joy so she could live and it was worth it. If had the chance to do it again nothing would change, but was my sacrifice lived up to. Did she get what she was destined to get? Did she get her dragon? Did you get-"

I was jerked awake by Julie. She looked very concerned. Chrysilis asked, "Is she alright."

"I think so, but she looks sick," Julie swore, "This isn't good. I think you two need to go ahead. She needs to get to a town and get help."

"I'm fine," I exclaimed exasperated.

"Are you sure you were thrashing in your sleep and mumbling it's alright. Don't worry it's going to be just fine. everything is alright. It was _really_ scary. You _scared_ us." Julie began to breathe normally again.

"I never want you to do that again. You looked like you were dying You can't die"

"It's alright Chrysilis I'm not dead. I just had a really creepy nightmare. I'm fine now.

"What was it about?" asked Julie curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I mean It was just a nightmare. Even if it was creepy it's not important, right." I stated for once I was testing her. She didn't respond in any way at all.

We continued northeast to Fòtrol. I knew it was going to take a few days to reach because it was pretty far off. I asked "Why do need to go to Fòtrol instead of just going east to Kartava."

"Well that's a stupid question because if we go to Kartava from here then we'll run out supplies. It would take a whole week or more to get there from here, but if we go to Fòtrol first then we can get supplies and it'll be a shorter ride," Julie said like it was _so_ obvious.

"Mm, I see. I guess that does make perfect sense." I said embarrassed because I just had to ask.

"It's alright. I would have asked the same question at your age. You just don't realize how big and cruel the world is, but I shouldn't talk to you in such ways," Julie finished almost too bitterly.

When we made camp that night Chrysilis wouldn't even look at me. I tried to ask her why and she growled at me. I tried to comfort her and she shot me an icy glare, so I screamed, "Fine! Be an idiot! I don't care! I seem to recall a dragon once saying you'll feel better if you talk about it, but I guess she was lying! Were you lying because M'I ton g'niyl ot uoy." I said forming a star over her heart.

"I guess your right I should tell you what's wrong. It's just you haven't ever ridden me and you _are_ a dragon rider. You can't barethat name and never ride one now can you," She said calming down.

"I ride you tomorrow alright," I said happy that was settled and done with.

"Um, I don't mean to cut in, but that would be very unwise until she has a saddle. She'll rub your legs raw without a saddle," Julie cut in.

"Well how hard could it possibly be to make a saddle," I asked realizing that was a stupid thing to say.

"Um, let's see, the dragon is forty feet around her stomach alone. Making a saddle would take two days at _least _to make in the proper environment. It will take at least_ two extra _dayswith the way we've been traveling."

"Oh, well Chrysilis I'll ride you in four days I guess. If it weren't for the fact that you'd rub my legs raw I'd ride you tomorrow, yllaer I d'luow," I know it sounded lame, but it was true.

_I believe you Maria I can't _wait_ till my saddle is finished. You'd better get ready to spar with Julie. She's waiting for you to be ready. I love you Maria._

_Love you too._ "I'm ready to spar Julie. I'm going to kick your butt big time tonight,"I said confidently.

"Confidence is good, but can you back it up is my question. Well let's find out shall we." The stick seemed flimsier than ever.

When we finished we were both breathing hard and sweating. Our sticks had broken. I thought I would collapse from exhaustion, but stood my ground till she declared it over. I was amazed she was just as tired as me for once. We both laid down and fell asleep almost immediately. Chrysilis curled next to me and said _Goodnight sweet little Maria _just as I fell to unconsciousness.

Later that night Julie said in a chilling voice, "Awake Maria. Trouble is brewing and heading this way."

"What?!" I exclaimed only half believing what she was saying was true.

"Sheath your sword and be ready for ambush. They could attack at any moment now." She chilled me to the bone. I shivered.

I was going to have to kill someone. That thought ran through my whole body head to toe. I shivered again, but did as she said.

Soon the worst came. Branches cracked from four feet away. Two feet. Then they were upon us, but they didn't have the element of surprise they hoped for. They were two of the strangest creatures standing before us. I could tell they were dangerous though because Julie gripped her sword tight prepared for anything.

One jumped at me and I couldn't help but jump back an inch. This made him think I was just a stupid little girl who couldn't fight, _he was wrong_. He jabbed his sword at me, so I evaded it with ease. Julie screamed, "Don't stab them it makes them more powerful. You have to-" Hers found the perfect moment to leap at her. She said through gritted teeth while still holding off the creature, "You need to strangle them."

That was a task easier said than done. Getting close to them was near impossible and when you did they just pushed you away with brute force.

Finally I got close and got my hands around his neck and squeezed hard, But it's hard to strangle someone one handed. He finally released his grip on his sword and I moved my other hand to his neck. Soon he fell limp and I realized I now had killed someone in a very cruel way.

Julie was still struggling with hers, but when she cried out for help I ignored her and began crying.

Then Chrysilis flipped out at me _Help her _now_ Maria. You're letting her be killed Maria._

She could sit and wait for me no longer. She jumped into action. She torn his head off and yelled at me some more, only this time aloud, "You _idiot_ if you had your way Julie would be dead and gone. I don't want to have to bury her. How about _you?_ Do you want her to die?"

I stood up slowly, "If you yell at me _one more_ time you'll regret it, this I swear."

"OH! What you gonna do! Huh!"

"_This,_" I screamed, "I_ e'tah_ uoy d'na I _naem_ ti.

"You you can can't mmmean tha tha that. Can can you," Chrysilis whimpered.

"On, m'I y'rros I t'nod naem tah't. I deil... I.. thought.. you.. couldn't lie in the secret language, but I just did."

"Anger is one of the only ways to lie in the secret language. No stings attached lie, but don't ever try to do it. Your mother did it once, with good reasoning. When she plagued loyalty the empress she was anger enough to lie, but not so angry that the empress knew. She was very smart. I hope you know that."

"What were those things," said in reply dodging her unspoken question. Where you proud of your mother?

"Those were some of the nastiest creature ever to live. They called seantars and there near impossible to kill. You either have to strangle them or have a dragon. The only problem is that they only travel alone yet those two were traveling together. That can only mean bad news, trust me," and I believed her all the way.

We moved our resting point forward a bit to avoid being easily found again and went back to sleep taking shifts of watching and sleeping.


	5. A Flight of Destiny

A Flight of Destiny

I had that dream again, but this time something else happened. It continued from where it left off like this.

She said still quietly, "Did you get your dragon?" It was like she was really looking at me.

Then before I could think to answer the scene changed. I was standing on the edge of a darked room. She was there again, only this time I knew she was in trouble, but I couldn't help her and I knew I couldn't. A man yelled, "Tell me where she is."

Then she spat on his shoes and breathed, "Never," Then continued, "I'd rather die.

His only reply was, "So be it," and he mumbled, "H'taed semoc y'ltfiws. She fell forward dead. I nearly cried. In fact I did cry. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks and suddenly, I stopped.

When I awoke I felt stiff and rigid from last nights fight. Then it I remembered the dream I just had and continued crying. My face felt hot and dry.

Then Julie came back from wherever she had been and said gently, "Well glad your awake. How are you feeling?" My surroundings had severely changed. The trees seemed to lean inward a listen to our conversation.

"Why do you care anyway?," I retorted in the snippiest way I could.

"Well that is no way to talk to the person who just..." she stopped and said in her gentle voice, "Oh, Chrysilis will be so pleased," and just to give me an idea of how long I'd been sleeping she added, "So you can ride her.

"What?! I been asleep for four whole days," I began hyperventilating. I blacked out. I could feel something very cold envelop my body.

I awoke and I felt like I'd been dipped in a cold stream. I soon found out I had been and I was still next to it. The water ran gently over the rocks like a lullaby.

Chrysilis was sitting next to it happy and proud. She was wearing a saddle waiting for me to ride her, so I stood up and stumbled over to her. She mumbled, "No rest Maria. You need rest to ride me.

"No, I'm fine. I'll ride you, I know you want me to Chrysilis. Don't even try lying to me about it," I joked and half fell over. Chrysilis's swung around and caught me.

"Rest! I do want you to ride me, but not if your hurt! Understand!" she growled deeply.

I couldn't even manage to say anything before I collapsed. The dream was back again and once I thought it was over it continued.

I was in a daze. I was floating over the vast Javal sea. The sun's radiant beams upon me. A woman floated in the distance. I couldn't even make out her details.

The young woman floated up to me and said, "Yes, she is dead. I'm very sorry. I must show you what happened and who she was." I figured she was talking about the woman who was killed through magic.

I saw the woman who died at a younger age. She was running in circles and smiling big. Even if she was dead it made me smile to see her smile.

Then she turned her head and screamed, "I'm coming mama. I'll be there in a minute. Just wait a minute, all right." she obviously heard her _mama_ calling her, but I didn't.

Then I realized that the other woman was standing there next to me because she said, "This is her life before _it_ happened." I could tell she wasn't going to tell me what _it_ was.

She took me somewhere new this time it seemed sadder, gloomier. The dead one was coloring a picture. She looked over and said, "Look mama, its finished. Its a picture a me and you standing in front a our house. Idn't pretty mama.

I realized the woman who took me there was crying, but it didn't seem like a good time to cry. It didn't matter. She could cry all she wanted. I didn't mind

Then once again another place, another time. This one made me cry. That little girl I saw twice before was holding her dead mother in her arms. Her mother had stab wounds in the heart, in between her ribs, and through her stomach. She was bawling and crying out for help, but none came. I ran to her, but I couldn't touch her, I couldn't help help her. I was so sad. She sat crying in the middle of the road with no one to help her.

The woman walked up to me and gently patted me on the back. Everything felt okay all of a sudden.

Then we were somewhere else. It was a war zone. My mother was there fighting alongside the dead woman and my mother said, "If I could choose how I died this be it. Next to my best friend, Artrasha the Great." Dead bodies were covering whatever floor lay below, some seantars, some not.

Then my mother was called away and Rubert followed. I figured this is when Rubert took the fatal blow for my mother. The other woman kept fighting, but I was taken away before the battle was even close to ending.

The next thing I knew Artrasha was pregnant with a girl. I knew it was a girl. I just knew it.

The woman who took me there said, "I'm Ayria and this woman is someone you should know, so keep watching."

Artrasha gently leaned over and said, "I'm going to give you to a good friend of mine. She'll take good care of you, this I swear." She was talking to her daughter before she was even born.

Then I saw my mother again she said to Atrasha, "No, I can't take your child. I just couldn't she's yours." My whole world was spinning. I thought it would feel good to find who my real mother was, but not if she was dead.

"I mean it take her. She'll have a better life here. I know she will. If I keep her she'll never get... Oh! Never mind! Just take her please," she pleaded crying on the last few words. Tears streamed down her face and her beautiful black hair became filled with tears.

"Alright, but only because were good friends. Should I tell her I'm not her mother.

"Yes don't keep that secret from her. I would like you to name her Maria, but-"

"That's a beautiful name. I'll name her that... Will I ever see you again?"

"No, I'm sorry. I wish you could, but it's not possible."

"Then I want to say goodbye one last time." They both stood up and hugged. Then mother said, "Eyb'doog."

She said, "Eyb'doog reverof." My mother began to cry. She just lost her best friend and I just lost my mother... Both of them.

Then we were back where we started, over the ocean, and she said, "Do you understand now why it is important that you never serve the Empress. Your mother would have died for nothing. Please don't join her. I would have to cry because I'm your sister"

I jumped awake prepared for combat and I realized none was coming. I wanted to cry, but I held through. I probably already did in my sleep, so I wasn't going to cry anymore.

"Your awake! Ready!" Chrysilis sat up quickly and asked.

"OH Yeah!" I screamed excited.

I had some breakfast because after sleeping for four days straight you get really hungry. Then I told Julie, "I riding Chrysilis today, alright." She seemed just fine with that, though I didn't give her much room to argue with me. I didn't dare mention my dream to her for fear of her reaction. She would surprised and I didn't want to frighten her.

Then I climbed onto Chrysilis and it was more comfortable than I thought it would be. She pushed off the ground gently because she didn't want to scare me the first time I _really _rode her. We gently gained altitude . Soon we flew among the clouds soaking my clothes and reminding me of the time my sister and me water the crops, but a leak broke through the hose and we tried to stop it. In the end the hole grew so large it was beyond repair and we had to buy a new one.

She startled me with the question _is flying better on my back or in my claws? I really want to know. I don't know what either fells likes._

_I preferred in your claws because I could see the ground from miles above it. I do like being on your back though because it is more comfortable and I don't feel like I'm going to fall._

_Mm, both are good reasons. _I heard a noise that sounded a lot like purring, but dragons didn't purr. Did they?

_ Well now that that's settled I think we should catch up on things. We haven't talked in so long that I feel like I don't even know you anymore._

_I have the same feeling Maria._

We talked for hours and hours about nothing in particular. When it grew dark and was time to land I didn't want to because I was having fun just talking with Chrysilis. It was enjoyably good, but we had to land because we both needed sleep.

I had dinner peacefully and I didn't think about sparring with Julie. I was too happy to think about such things.

Later Julie smiled and asked, "Aren't we going to spar tonight? I've got a new way we can spar."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked back not really listen, but still paying attention.

"Well, you say Eb llud and focus your energy to dull the sword. This way we won't cut each other into to a million little pieces, but blunt metal can break bones. Be careful alright," she said care for her safety and mine written all over her face.

"Alright, Let's do this"

I got bruised more severely than I had ever been before. She dodged left, so I jumped right. She came at me. I blocked. She almost killed me with one of those blows, but I ducked under her else I would be dead.

When I finally curled up to go to sleep my limbs were numb, but Chrysilis laid down next to me anyway. My insides warmed up as she did so. I loved her so much. The forest faded before my eyes and I drifted into sleep.

The dream came again, but not the last part with my sister. When it was over I knew I had cried several times.

My sister came again and said in a hushed tone, "Uoy e'vah deerf em. Retsis uoy deerf em. M'I eerf! I reven ne'eb eerf erofeb. I e'vol uoy, uoy t'now n'oos tegrof siht, I raews ti.

Her feet rose from the ground and she screamed as loud as she could, "I'M FREE!!!!!!" I covered my ears because of how high the pitch of it was. I went temporally deaf and my ears began to bleed.

When I looked back up from my feet she was gone. She was gone just like that because she was free, but why wasn't she free before. It made no sense what so ever.

Then Chrysilis appeared and she begged me to ride her. I didn't think it was a good idea. She pleaded more, so finally I gave in.

When we got in the air I felt sick. I needed to get back back on the ground. When I tried to ask Chrysilis to land, I realized that she wasn't Chrysilis. The creature I was riding on had long sharp fangs that protruded out of its mouth.

It hissed, "Don't you love me Maria. I'm your Chrysilis. I love you do you love me back Maria. Now, don't lie Maria."

I growled as much like Chrysilis as I could, "I love Chrysilis, not you. Your a monster not Chrysilis."

It bared its fangs and growled, "I am." The creature vanished and Chrysilis was back, so she finished, "Chrysilis." She began to cry because she thought I was talking to her, but I loved her. I hated that creature whatever it was.

"No, I do love you Chrysilis," I corrected myself. "I hate that creature that was pretending to be you. Your my best friend, of course I love you."

_Do you really mean that? I mean really mean that because I love you too Maria. I really do. Your my best friend too. I could never live without my little Maria, friend for life._

_Friends for life. Together we fight, even to our death. We made a promise that we must keep. Remember how I got my sword. We both made a promise, you and me._

_Yes, a promise that we will keep,This I swear. Our promise is as binding as our friendship. This is a promise that not only should be kept, but must be kept. No matter what it takes to accomplish it._

_Agreed._

I awoke with a ringing in my ears that was a somewhat familiar sound that I had never heard before. It soon faded and I realized things seemed normal again.

Though nothing would ever be normal again after losing my whole life. I was still heartbroken. I would never love anyone, but Chrysilis again in fear of losing them. I realized that I had already given half my heart to Julie, but I'd never lose Julie, so she didn't count.

Julie said smiling happily, "Well you are up awful early aren't you. Glad you made a full recovery. Doctor Julie you never fail to amaze yourself."

"Well shouldn't we get back on the road. I mean wouldn't someone have found us by now," I was laughing at her for talking to herself.

"No, I'm amazed myself. We should get going, huh." she was being serious now. I wish she wouldn't. I liked goof off have fun Julie, but she couldn't be around all the time. I wish she could though.

We got to Fòtrol by midday. I was surprised by the size of the the city. It had buildings that were twenty stories high. I once heard that Fòtrol was the biggest city in the empire after Otrasha. "Why does it have to be so big? I also heard it was made millions of years ago by an ancient civilization. Is that true?"

"Yes, This city has been here since before mankind has. Would you like to hear the story of how humans got here?" she asked casually like she always told this story.

"Yes Please."

"Alright then here we go. There was once a man and a woman who loved each other very much. Other people said their love wasn't true and pure. They wanted to prove that it was, but everyone said the only way to prove your love is to go across the never ending mountains, or The Kishack mountains, and back alive. They took this challenge. It was a great feat to achieve and each day instead of growing apart like everyone thought they would they grew closer together. After years they made it across the mountains. They were very old and would have died and never gone back had it not been for Deamond and Fratis." Julie paused

"Fratis! wasn't he a bad guy!" I cut in just as Julie began speak again.

"He didn't use to be. He once was good. Anyway he saved them. They needed to be younger to get back, so he made them younger then asked, 'is going back really worth your newly founded youth. So what if they think your love wasn't pure and true. You're the first humans to make across the Kishack mountains, be proud of that and stay.' They decided that they would take his advice and stay. That's how humans got here, but my only question is did any of the so called crazy people from this side make over. No one knows because making it over once is a anyone has ever done that any one knows about and if anyone ever did you'd think they'd want to brag about it, wouldn't you."

"So no human has ever made it over other than them. They had to love each other a lot to do that, but wait has anything else made it over."

"Yeah, but just dragons and elves. Dwarfs are to distracted by the thought of gold in the mountains to think about crossing otherwise they could make it over with the slightest bit of effort. The mountains are all four thousand miles high exactly, no more no less. No one knows why though. If someone finds a mountain that is less or more than four thousand feet they would become a national hero. No joke literally a national hero. Many people have searched their whole life looking for such a mountain, but all have failed miserably. It kind of sad to think of all the people who wasted their whole life. I wish it could be changed." She answered my question and told me so much more.


	6. Celebration in Fotrol

Celebration in Fòtrol

When she stopped talking we walked into a butcher shop and bought some meat for our journey, but just enough to get to Kartava. Just as she handed the money to him there was a scream from somewhere outside. The butcher, Julie, me, and everyone else that was in a building ran outside. A man was laying on the ground dead and a seantar was standing in front of where the man lay.

He hissed, "Who will try to take me next, No one. then lisssten up I'll be the new sssssupreme masssster of thissss town undersssstood. That'ssss right I'm-"

"I'll take you." Julie had taken a step forward.

"And I'll take you with her." I didn't even know way I said that, but I stood by it.

"Sssso, I have two takersss. Great!" he hissed. It made me feel sick the way he said it.

Then a battle began. We had the advantage, two verses one or so I thought. This was no normal seantar. He was quicker, faster, tougher, and meaner.

It was harder than ever to get close to it. Soon we grew tried. If we kept at it like this we'd soon be dead. We had to lure him out of town where Chrysilis could help us, but how.

I figured it out, but I had to tell Julie what it was and knew just how I could. It took a lot of effort to get into her mind, but as soon as I did I said _Julie I've got a plan, but I need your help to do it. Julie when I run out of town call me a coward__and chase me. Trust me this will work._

When I set on mastermind plan into action by running away I felt really good. I sprinted towards the cover of trees leaving the lights and city behind for the night.

Julie did her part and screamed, "Coward!" Then chased me. While she did this I told Chrysilis,_ tear the creature that is coming into a tiny little pieces._ She replied _absolutely_ and soon after that Julie ran out of town the creature hot at her heels. Chrysilis did just as she said she would and it was dead in a matter of seconds. I smiled knowing that that creature was dead, but what was it.

I didn't have to ask because Julie said, "That creature is worse than the seantars. That was a orthrack. The most revolting creature ever to live. They eat babies just to hear the mothers scream."

"That's just horrible, but it can't be true. That's just disgusting." I stated.

"It gets worse. They have to own everything that they can see. That's probably why he wanted to be the supreme master of that town." She looked away something was wrong, but I knew she wouldn't tell me what it was, so I didn't even ask. I wanted to, but I held back because I knew it would upset her.

I got up to go back into town and Julie got up and followed me. I walked into town smiling like a hero that just received a medal. I raised my arms in the air. They all looked around me to see if Julie was still with me. Once the crowd settled back down again, I spoke, "The monster has been slain. You are free. No one person can ever take over the great city, Fòtrol."

There were yells and cheering, so I paused. Once the cheering subsided I continued, "Let the celebration begin!" This was like telling buffalo to form a stampede. Everyone ran this way and that. Soon it was so loud you couldn't even hear yourself think. It was like Varage Day. That's a day to celebrate our independence from nationalism. I like the idea of nationalism, but no one else seems to like it in the very least.

The celebration went on all night everyone walked up to us and asked us how we did it, but we said, "We just got really lucky. We could be dead right now."

I finally asked, "Julie this city would not let the Empress rule them if it killed them. Can we please tell the truth?"

"Alright, it's your secret not mine." she said more calmly than I expected.

The next person who walked up to was a little girl and all she said was, "My name's Marrie." Then she broke into a fit of giggling. As I opened my mouth to speak she cut back in "Me and friends was outside a town playing and we sawed," she paused a looked in both directions to see if anyone might be was eavesdropping, then continued in a hushed whisper, "A dwagon. She was real perdy." This girl couldn't have been anymore than four.

"A dragon," I had to make sure I heard what she said.

"Yep! She was perdy," she giggled.

"Oh well, can you keep a secret," I whispered.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" she said quickly eyes shining bright as rubies, maybe brighter.

"She's my dragon. Her name is Chrysilis. I think we should go on a walk, How about you?" I whispered.

Yeah! Let's do that!" she exclaimed happily.

We began to walk down the path that lead out of town. Julie wasn't coming, but that was good because I didn't want her to come. She began pulling me excitedly, "I sawed the dwagon close to here. I not wying!"

"I don't think you are. I believe you," I said reassuringly.

"Really! Mommy never lieves nothing I say. She thinks I'm liar," she bawled.

I let her lead me to where she saw Chrysilis and sure enough she was still laying there fast asleep. "This is right where she was. She was sleeping early too."

"That's just like my little Chrysilis. I love her and god bless her little soul,"I mumbled almost silently.

Marrie didn't respond, but I didn't want her to. I walked forward to awake Chrysilis and the girl backed up, but did not leave. The trees blew in the wind and rustled their leaves.

I finally got Chrysilis to wake up. She lifted her head and yawned. Then she saw Marrie and was ready to be attacked, but I rubbed her neck and she calmed. What harm could a little girl do to a dragon at least twenty times her own size?

Then little Marrie asked eyes shining like diamonds, "Can I pet her, please?" She was very polite and used her best manners.

"If you're gentle then yes you may," I said in the most sugar coated voice I could. I surprised myself at the sweetness of my own voice when normally it was so bitter.

She gingerly walked forward arm outstretched. Soon her hand touched the cool scales on Chrysilis's side. She jumped back then touched her again. She began giggling in the cutest way. She repeated this several times giggling every time she touched Chrysilis.

There was a shrill shriek that almost broke my eardrums from somewhere in the town. Marrie ran and said, "Mommy, That's my mommy. That's how she sounds." She ran blindly towards town.

I jumped up and chased after her. Julie was standing in front of another orthrack.

It hissed, "Now Julie I knew sssshe'd ssshow up. Sssshe'sssss a dragon rider, sssshe can ssstay out of trouble. If there'ssss a sssscream sssshe mussst come. You know that from Hailey, remember. Now I mussst leave with Maria, for you sssee the Empressss wantsss her."

"I'll not go with you. I rather die." I was going to die just like my mother did, but instead he jumped forward.

He hissed, "Maria, you mussst come with me alive." I had no sword. My sword was with Chrysilis. I couldn't outrun this creature all the way there. Then Marrie ran to me and said, "You killed my mommy. If you figh her, you figh me too." Tears were streaming her down face. The shine had left her eyes as black voids of pain.

All the orthrack said was, "Run along little girl. I don't want to hurt you, jussst her."

"I won't let you!" she screamed. I knew that had to take guts for a four year old to say.

Then I screamed, "Run! Now!" She bolted and so did I. We had to make it all the way back to Chrysilis before he caught us. Luckily Marrie had distracted him or he'd have killed me or worse taken me to the Empress.

I lost sight of where I was going until Marrie stopped. I saw Chrysilis I ran to her and grabbed my sword and the orthrack stopped. I raised my sword and cut its head off, but it didn't die, so Chrysilis finished the job.

Then I remembered Marrie was still there. I just murdered in front of her.

She walked up to me and said, "He deserved to die didn' he. I mean he killed my mommy. Now I'm an orpen. Would you be my new mommy?" Tears still filled her eyes as she looked up at me with hope of a yes.

I couldn't tell her no, so I just nodded and she smiled so big that I laughed. She didn't get why but it didn't matter.

We walked back into town. She had fallen asleep, so I carried her. Julie saw me and thanked the lord that I was still alive.

I walked to Marrie's house to put her to sleep. Her brother was home he took her and thanked me for bringing her home.

He led me to her room and said, "You can put her to bed." Then he smiled and left.

I laid her down gently, but she still awoke. She asked, "Mommy would you tell me a story, one about magic. My mommy always told me stories at night."

"Alright, I'll tell you a bed time story," I thought a moment, "There once was a girl named Maria. She had a normal life until she found a magical stone. Later it hatched and a baby dragon was born. The dragon's name was Chrysilis."

"Like your dragon" Marrie exclaimed.

"Yes like my dragon." Then I continued, "One day her mother was killed by an evil person. They killed her sister too. She went on a journey to get away from the evil men because they wanted her dragon. She met a woman named Julie and they left together. She had to kill a seantar and two orthracks, all at different times. Her dragon wanted her to ride her so she did and it was the best feeling thing that she did in her whole life-"

"You mean, you can ride dragons," she cut in.

"Yeah! She went into the air and through the clouds. She got really wet, but she had fun anyway. Tomorrow do you want to ride Chrysilis with me?" I asked.

"You really mean that, of course I do," she replied surprised by my sudden question.

Then she laid down and fell asleep almost instantly. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. I turned to leave the room and her brother was standing in the doorway. He said, "That was really sweet of you, telling her that story." I nodded in acknowledgment and tried to leave, but he stopped me.

He looked at me and I looked at him, finally he let me through. Then I turned around and he kissed me and... I kissed him back.

Then I ran outside. I wasn't going to tell anybody what just happened.


	7. The Journey Continues

The Journey Continues

That night I had a dream about Marrie's brother. We had two children and we raised Marrie together. Marrie grew up to be a queen even though she was not of royal blood, but that was just a dream, a hope, an illusion at most.

I woke up and I realized that Julie and I were inside Marrie's house. Her brother walked up to me and asked, "Do you want any breakfast?" He almost acted like what happened yesterday didn't happen at all, but I didn't blame. I mean who in their right mind would want to kiss me. I was hideous.

I walked in the other room and sat down and he said, "Isn't it beautiful today."

I just nodded and ate what he had put on my plate. When I had finished he stood up and said, "I really like you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't know what to say. Then it came to me people who loved me always ended up getting hurt. I remembered my promise to myself.

I said, "I can't because you'd get hurt

and I can't let that happen because I like you back. I don't want you to get hurt. I just can't let that happen."

"I would gladly die for you, so I repeat would you be my girlfriend," he asked persistently. He wasn't going to give up easily, so I nodded my head eyes closed thinking about what might happen to him..

He ran out of the room and came back a minute later with a sapphire ring and said, "My mother said if I ever found a girlfriend to give her this, so here you go." He began to blush bright red and his red hair only made it look worse.

I couldn't help but kiss him. That was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me. He looked a little taken aback, but I didn't care he deserved that kiss.

Marrie walked in the room and screamed, "Mommy! You're up! Now we can do you know what." I noticed her eyes for the first time. They were not of natural color. They glimmered white in the new mourning's sun.

"He can do it too Marrie," I said looking at him smiling.

"Really!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, really." We walked outside and Marrie ran all the way there. When we got there he gaped at Chrysilis. I just smiled. I felt my cheeks go hot pink and slightly turned my head to the side to hide it.

We all wanted to ride her at once, but she could only carry two of us at a time. Marrie and I went first because she would grow bored of it sooner than me and her brother would.

When we got in the air she shrieked with joy and turn towards me and screamed, "This is fun. I want to do this everyday." We soared for a couple hours. Up through the clouds and swooped down towards the earth.

Later she said, "This is boring. I want to go play with my friends," so Chrysilis landed and she got off.

Chrysilis was going to take a break before she flew again, so me and Marrie's brother talked.

"You know I still don't know your name," I joked

"Oh, its Robert, but you can call me Robby if you want. That's what Marrie calls me."

"How about I call you Rob, just Rob," I stated once again turning red and averting my gaze.

"Sure if that's what you want to call me."

"Oh, by the way I told her not to, but if your sister tells anyone about Chrysilis here I will personally kill her, no offense."

"None taken and I don't blame you. She always tells people things that she shouldn't. She never listens to me. It gets on my nerves."

_So who's your friend Maria._

"Oh, I'm so very rude. Chrysilis this is my boyfriend, Rob." I said, "Rob this is my dragon, Chrysilis."

"Nice to meet you Chrysilis."

"Nice to meet you too Rob"

"She can talk. Oh my gosh. Why didn't you tell me that?"

"She's not going to eat you or anything. Are you Chrysilis?"

"No, any friend of Maria is a friend of mine. Anyways I don't even eat humans Maria that's just gross."

"I was just kidding Chrysilis, so you ready to fly."

"Always have, always will be"

We climbed up onto Chrysilis's back and she took off. He absolutely loved it. We flew all day taking breaks in between where Chrysilis could take a break.

When we finally went back to his house that day I knew I'd broke my promise and I'd given him all my heart because I trusted him with it. Was that trust to last or to be broken? I hope it would last.

I walked inside and Julie exclaimed, "Where were you all day! We were supposed to leave today remember!"

"Oh yeah! Well I wanted to let our new friends ride Chrysilis... And" I replied hotly, "I fell in love!" I turned around and kissed Rob, then ran out the door.

I kept running despite the fact that Julie was following me. Finally I made it to Chrysilis and sat down. Julie walked up to me and said, "That's a really pretty ring, did he give to you. I wasn't, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."

"Oh! Yeah right! You just hate me. I never want to see you again!"

"Well if that's how you feel." She stood up and started to leave

I screamed, "Wait! I didn't mean that Julie honestly, I'm just mad alright."

"Its okay, I fell in love once and my mother yelled at me. She called him a disgusting pig. I never thought I'd see him again. I hated my mother for weeks, but one day he came back. You're just mad and I understand that."

We walked back into town together. We were going to leave in the morning, all four of us.

I had that stupid nightmare again, but it continued, me and Rob were in a dark room. Julie was close by. The room lit up. Marrie was there too. A door had opened. A man walked in and said, "Robert Thosant, You're to die first. Come with me. Oh, and its says that Maria Saria is supposed to wittiness it."

I couldn't refuse. I wanted to kill myself. I felt like someone else did.

They led us into a room and I saw a woman in there and she said, "I'm the empress." I hated her. I wanted to rip her into pieces. Then a thought occurred to me, where's Chrysilis?

They put Rob in the middle of the room and the Empress screamed, "Eid!"

I jumped up ran to him and screamed, "Esrever! Esrever!"

"Oh, did I kill him. Your little spell won't work sweety. You can't reverse death."

"You're right no one can reverse death," I suddenly realized.

"What do you mean."

"This, Eid." She hit the ground dead, but it couldn't be that easy could it, she couldn't be dead.

The guards ran to me, but none would touch me afraid I might smite them or something.

Rob woke me and said, "Maria, are you alright?" I couldn't help but cry. He didn't understand why and I wasn't going to tell him until he asked, "What's the matter?"

"I told you if I loved you you'd die. You're going to die and it's all my fault."

"Oh, no no no Maria. Look I'm just fine. Nothings going to kill me and even if something did I'd still love you."

"Do you mean that, even if you died because of me you'd still love me."

"Absolutely, I love you Maria. That's all there is to it. If I didn't love I wouldn't have given you that ring. Its made of real sapphire I hope you know."

"Yeah, I figured that out yesterday. It was really sweet of you to give it to me. I glad I met you, but what if you do die. I'll cry. You should take this back and give it to a girl who won't get you killed."

"NO! It'll be okay. You get over me soon if I die and at least you'll still have Marrie."

"I guess that's true." I smiled. I was happy. My insides warmed and we kissed again.

Julie said, "Its time to go you two, that is if you two can stop kissing long enough to." We both pulled away and I blushed. I'm pretty sure he did too.

"Oh! Whatever," I joked, "We are coming. Okay."

"Okay, but hurry up Marrie is waiting outside for you two"

I got up and walked out of the room. Rob followed after me and said, "Is she your mother?"

"No, my mother is dead like yours. I don't mean to offend."

"Oh no, you could never offend me. I love you."

"Hurry up you two," Julie screamed from downstairs. We both ran downstairs giggling like five year olds. Julie didn't ask why we were because she knew that we didn't know ourselves.

We were on the road again with two new additions to our family. Things couldn't get better. This was the best day of my life.

She taught Rob, Marrie, and me some more words in the secret language. That night we didn't spare. I told them everything about what happened to me and Julie since I found Chrysilis's egg. They were amazed at what had happened to us over such a short period of time. Chrysilis was happy that they liked the way we told it. Sometimes she'd add something that I didn't quite remember. At the very end Marrie giggled. I didn't understand why.

I got up the next day and no one was there. Did everyone abandon me? No maybe Julie or Marrie, but never Rob he said he loved or did he lie to me.

Someone walked up to me and said, "Oh, so you're awake. I'm sorry, my name is Gathar and your's." He seemed nice enough to tell.

"Maria, sir," I replied using my best manners.

"Oh, none of that sir stuff here. please do call me Gathar."

"Gathar, where are my friends?" I asked politely and waited for an answer.

"I found you alone in the middle of the road half dead. You had a dagger just in between your heart and lungs. An inch in either direction and you'd be dead. I just barely saved you and it didn't hit either. Your one very lucky girl," he said like he knew everything about death.

"But Rob wouldn't just leave me. Rob loved me and I loved Rob."

"Look the only other person with you was dead alright. I buried him, but if you want I can show you where I buried him." I nodded my head and he led me to a mound of newly dug up earth.

I dug through it and found the body, it was Rob. I knew Rob would never leave me.

I took Rob out of the hole and put my face to his chest. He was still faintly breathing. I had to help, but I only knew one magic word powerful enough and every man that used it had died. I said, "Eviver."

I was laying flat on the ground panting from the effort of reviving him. I felt someone pick me up, but I couldn't tell if it was Rob or Gathar.

Then I heard Gathar say, "come on wake up Maria. Rise and shine from your sleep so none will weep. Don't keep us in fright please come back to the light. You will be alright if you awake, so please arise from your deathly quiet sleep. All will be fine if you just rise and shine." He was reciting the song _Rise and Shine. _A song sang to people on their death beds.

Like it was a spell I did just as the song said. I rose and shone. I got up and low and behold Chrysilis was sitting right there next to Gathar.

Laying on the ground next to me was Rob still suffering dying, but not dead. I felt bad for him.

Then Gathar said, "That was stupid. I hope you know that word is forbidden, but you did live. Your the first to live after using it. That is something to be proud of."

"Thanks, I guess," I said confused.

"I'm not finished yet, if it weren't for your dragon here though you would be dead, so yes be proud, but thank her. She deserves some thanks for what she does for you on a regular basis. If it were me I would have given up on you, but she loves you to much to give up on you. Your a very lucky girl I hope you know that."

I just stood there jaw dropped and blinking. Then I closed my mouth and put my finger in the air. I said poking his chest, "When you fall victim to love and you think that love is lost then you can talk to me about what I should and shouldn't do. I was so deep in love that I'd risk my life for him."

I just poked him so hard that I knocked him over and said as I walked forward and he backed away, "You never kissed him, You didn't live with him, and you didn't love him, but I did. Living without him sounded to painful at the time being. I thought I was going to kill myself because I was so miserable." I just chased him all the way back to a river and ran him right through it. I was really peeved.

He was moving his lips trying to apologize, but I cut him off, "Chrysilis deals with me on a regular basis yes, but I deal with her on a regular basis too. That whole forbidden word thing well all is fair in love and war isn't it. I knew what I was doing and thank you very much I do know how lucky I am. I've had Chrysilis for two months now and were best friends, so yes I do know how lucky I am. Did you know my mother is dead? No! didn't think so! She died at the hands of the Empress, my sister too. Imagine that!"

"Maria go easy on him. He just didn't want you to die. You need to calm down and talk about it like adults instead on blowing up at him, alright. You've already pushed him back eight miles just yelling at him," she said soothingly.

I fell into a lulled sleep. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't fight it. I had the nightmare again, but this time Chrysilis appeared and said, "Wake up please Maria. Just wake up for Julie, Marrie, Rob, and me. We need you to wake up. Hёǎỳder."

I jerked awake. Rob was leaned over me head on my chest, not to see if I was breathing, but just to comfort himself. I opened my eyes slowly. Rob wasn't dead. I could still say he was my boyfriend. I felt sick. My head was throbbing hard and I couldn't feel my throat because it was so dry. I croaked, "Water. Need water." I could barely even whisper.

Rob wouldn't move, so Julie jumped up and ran for the nearest source of water, a lake.

When she came back she poured the water in my mouth and I let it run down my throat. It was so refreshing.

I jumped up and said, "What are you all doing, we need to get going."

I tried to walk, but Rob laid me back down. I tried to protest, but he said, "Shh, it's going to be just fine. You need to rest now talk later, okay."

"No, I've done plenty of resting. When I go to sleep you die some kind of tragic death. I'm never going to sleep again, this I swear. You, I can't see you die again. You, I don't want to cry again. DON'T DIE! YOU CAN'T DIE! I WON'T LET YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I went limp and Rob dove to catch me. I heard Marrie ask, "Robby is she alright? Say she's going to be just fine." Everything remained quiet.

Then Marrie screamed, "Mommy, be alright! Me and Robby can't lose two mommies! Mommy I wuv you! Wake up mommy!" she began hyperventilating.

I couldn't hear anything else, I was unconscious.

I saw little bitty Marrie's dead body. I was sitting next to it crying. I was on a crowded street, but no one stopped to help me. I felt so alone. Marrie was dead, but I wasn't. It just didn't feel right.

Then I was next to Julie we were fighting side by side, to the death. Then a dagger came out of nowhere and almost hit me, but Julie jumped in front of it and died. She died for me. I was going to cry. I was losing everyone and soon I'd have no one.

Rob was smiling. I didn't know why, until he said, "I knew I was going to die for you. Now, I know why. Trust me it's a good reason. You'll believe me when it happens." He reassured.

I was alone, all alone. No Chrysilis, no Marrie, no Rob, and no Julie. One hundred percent alone. One _is_ the loneliest number. Anything is better than one. I wanted a friend, just one friend.

I was in a forest, still all alone. I started running, anything was better than just sitting there waiting for death to take me.

I slid to a stop. There was a man standing right before me. His eyes were deep and full of sorrow. He just lost someone very close to him too. I couldn't help but to stand there.

I turned to run, but his outstretched arm stopped me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. He was crying. I started crying too. It felt so good just to let it all out. I realized, I wasn't alone. Would I ever really be alone?

He said, "What is your name?" He waited for an answer, but should I answer him. He _was_ a complete stranger. The forest around me seemed to be dying.

I decided to tell him, "Maria." He lunged at me. He was hugging me, but why. The forest lit up like his emotions controlled it.

"Oh! Maria, I thought you were dead. Maria I missed you so much. My little Maria. sixteen years of searching finally payed off. I knew I'd find my little Maria, but who would have thought it would be in a forest in the middle of nowhere. I certainly didn't," he mumbled to himself. He was absolutely insane. I didn't even know him. How could I be _his_ little Maria?

"You don't know me and I don't know you. Your insane. You need to leave me alone." What was I saying. I was just complaining about being all alone and now I was telling him to leave me alone.

"Of course you don't know me, but I do know you. Your my daughter. When you were born your mother gave you up. She refused to give you to me though. I'm your real father. Oh, my little Maria."

"How do your know I'm your little Maria?" I asked.

"I know because you were given up at birth weren't you. I know you were. Your my little Maria. I missed you so much. You look just like your mother. I just wished I could have saved her the way she saved you," he said happy at first, but solemnly at the end.

"But why here? Why now? Where were you when Rob died or when little bitty Marrie died. Where were you then? Why did you find me now that I've lost everything and everyone? What the purpose of that? Why must I be tested so? I'm only one girl, one person. I can't save the whole world at once."

I sat down and started crying. I couldn't stop myself. I was miserable. My father mumbled, "Sweety, your a dragon rider. Life is always difficult for dragon riders. They're attracted to danger. No one knows why."

"Why did mother have to die? How did she save me by dying? How did she know I wouldn't get my dragon if I stayed with her? How did she did she know she was going to die?"

"So many questions, but so few answers. Sweety she's like you. She's was a visioner that means she can see the future. Everyone has to die at some point. The other question I don't have an answer for, though I wish I did."

I started coughing and I couldn't stop. My head was swirling. I was cold and hot all at once. Wet and dry. I was mad, happy, tired, unpleased, sad, jealous, hungry, full, dehydrated, and in love at the same time. It didn't make sense. I saw people I loved, hated, missed, never met, and took care of. Marrie was giggling in her normal way. She was happier and younger.

I saw Rob he was standing next to me with his arm around my shoulder. We were both smiling.

I saw Julie. She was dead, but she croaked, "Maria, please go to Losai and get help there. Then head southward for Artara. Please do so for me." she fell completely limp. I was crying with my head on her stomach.


	8. Kartava Capture

Kartava Capture

I awoke in a dimly lit room. No one was in the room, but Rob. He sat silently watching as I lifted my head and opened my eyes.

When I was sitting up completely leaned against my pillow he stood up and left the room. I was left alone with thoughts like Where am I? And how did I get here alive?

Julie ran in the room and hugged me till I couldn't breathe. Everything seemed brighter all of a sudden. I was happy again.

"Oh, Maria you up. Were in Kartava. You been sick for a while now. Chrysilis is just outside of town grieving for you. Don't worry we sent the message that your awake now. She will be happy again."

"What happened? How was I sick? What was wrong with me? What's a visioner? Why are they important? Why was my real mother one? How did we get to Kartava so fast?"

"Always with the questions aren't you. All your questions will be answered soon, I promise. You may explore the rest of the day."

I went outside and took in the fresh breeze. The air was crisp and cool. It was defiantly winter time and by the look of the sky it was going to snow very soon.

I enjoyed being outside again. I ran here and there doing whatever I wanted to. I was smiling for the first time in ages. I loved it.

After I ran around all morning and afternoon I grew bored and sat down on the cool earth. It began snowing just like I predicted it would.

I stood up to head back to wherever I had been and realized I didn't know how to get there. I was lost in Kartava. This could only end very badly. I had to find someone who could point me in the right direction.

I walked into a bright and happy shop that made you want to enter just to see what it looked like on the inside. I was immediately seated it to a chair. It was a restaurant.

Someone handed me a menu and gently bowed their head. I looked at the menu, but Julie didn't give me any money. A man seated himself next to me and mumbled, "Here, I'm paying." He set six gold coins on the table.

"I don't take pity money." he looked very offended, but just pushed the money towards me. Should I take advantage of the moment and take the gold.

"I know you, you're Julie's girl ain't cha. No, no, no, you're Julie's. Awe, you don't need a know, do ya."

"I'd rather not know," I said as polite as I could without snapping at him. I ordered a chicken dinner with a small small salad trying to act like I ate as much as anyone one else even though I didn't. Half the time we don't eat at night at all because we are too tried to.

When I had finished he ordered two deserts one for each of us. I didn't want him to he just did. It was a cake with strawberry bread. It had whole cherries, whole blueberries, whole raspberries, and sliced bananas. He ordered them ala mode. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, but he hadn't taken a bite yet. What was wrong? Was the cake poisoned? No, other people were eating it. Was someone trying to poison him?

He took a bite. I was so relieved that he didn't fall over dead. He said almost solemnly, "If anything happens to Julie tell her I miss her so much. I never wanted to leave her."

I just let my mouth fall open. I gaped at him thinking, You went out with Julie. He jumped and pushed my mouth closed and shushed me though I had no intent of speaking.

I stood up and ran out the door. I forgot about needing help finding my way. I ran and ran until I couldn't breathe. I stopped and looked up. Julie was standing no more than ten feet away from where I stood, but something was very wrong.

No one was paying any attention to Julie and the man she was arguing with. He struck he across the face and dragged her away and down the nearest alley.

I wanted to go after him, but Julie taught me better than that. If I did then I'd be killed, so stupid me I did anyways.

It was a trap. He was waiting for me and the second I got there he knocked me out cold.

I awoke in a dimly light room. It was cold, dark, and dirty. Julie was near me, but I could barely see.

"Mommy, is that you?" That had to be Marrie. Now I was angry. You can capture me and Julie, but you don't touch my little Marrie.

"Yeah Marrie it's me," I replied bitterly. I was going to murder whoever captured her. She was too young. A door opened to my left. It was really bright in one instant.

A voice said, "Marrie and Rob, follow me. Don't try to stay. I'm permitted to drag you."

They got up and left. The door closed and it was dark once more. Julie spoke, "I'm going to die to save you. Don't worry Marrie and Rob are safe. You will be safe too soon." she paused, "I am what you might call a chosen one. There have only been five. I'm the fifth and according to many late to be born. People say that I was born two hundred years late, but I don't believe that. When I was born I lead a normal life for five years. Then-"

A door creaked open and a different voice said, "Julie, you are to be sentenced to death for teaching illegal magic to a teenager."

She stood up and left the room. The door closed again.

I was alone once more, but not for very long. There was a hole in the back of the room that someone stuck their head through. I looked at them and they pulled there head out. They stuck their finger in and motioned the come sign.

I almost had to dislocate my shoulders to fit through that little hole. Soon I was on the other side. The light stung my eyes. It had to be noon. How long had I been unconscious from that blow to the head?

Marrie was out there and Rob was too. I was smiling without meaning to. I shouldn't smile though because Julie, my new best friend, was dead.

Rob grabbed my hand and led me away from Marrie and the man I didn't know.

When we were out of sight he kissed me and mumbled, "I know Julie is dead, but she did it to save you. Isn't that enough to make you happy? I'd be happy if someone cared about me that much."

I closed my eyes and kissed Rob with all my heart in my hands. Then I pulled away. I couldn't give him my heart because I loved him. I remembered what he said in my dream. "I care that much about you." I smiled and walked away.

The man ran up to me and said, "Hold up. Where do you think your going. I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"I'm going very far away," I snapped. I wasn't going to let anyone else get in my heart just so they could be killed.

I realized Chrysilis wasn't here. I had to find her as soon as I could. I began to run, but he grabbed my arm and I turned suddenly realizing he was the man at the restaurant. Could he be trusted?

He pick me up like you would a baby and I wanted to protest, but I didn't. He gently rocked me back and forth like a baby, but I didn't fall asleep like a baby.

He mumbled something I couldn't understand, "Eb elt'neg. Pèèls esaelp." I fell asleep almost instantly.

No more than what I thought was five minutes I awoke, but it was dark and cold. No one was here. Had I been abandoned? No I was dreaming I had to be. Where was Chrysilis? She'd never abandon me or would she.

I heard loud sobbing from a distance and I walked towards the source. A young girl was crying with her head in her hands and I could have swore I knew her from somewhere.

She lifted her head slowly and looked at me her round white eyes staring into my soul. I jumped back because it was my little Marrie.

She stood up pure hatred and disgust in her eyes. She said almost in a growl, "Why!? Why did you disappear? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? Why," she no longer sounded angry for now, she was crying. "Did you kill your only friend? Why did you kill Chrysilis?"

My whole body began to shake. I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't help it. I thought she had to be lying. Chrysilis was my best friend. I'd never kill her.

I ran up to her and picked her up. I was crying so hard I didn't hear what she said. She bit me and I held her tighter. She struggled and kicked, but I refused to her go.

She went limp, but she wasn't dead because I still felt breathing, slowly in and out. Something growled, but I payed it no mind.

Then it spoke, "Aw, isssss sssshe dead. Tissssk tisssssk tissssssk, you sssshould have come with me to ssssssave her, but now it'sssss to late. Wissssh I could have ssssssaved her life. Now come with me or losssse yourssssss too."

"She's breathing. You wouldn't dare kill her. You know that would invoke upon you the wrath of a dragon rider. I do believe you like to live, don't you."

"You wouldn't kill me even if I did kill her. Your smarter than that. Julie taught you better-"

"You have no right to talk about her," I growled. Then a thought struck me what if Chrysilis wasn't dead? I called to her through my mind and got no response, but I felt the presence of a living creature.

The orthrack looked at me in the most revolting way. He leaped at me and I didn't care. He wouldn't kill me. He knew how important I was. Killing me would mean he'd be killed.

He stopped a inch away from my neck and mumbled, "I'll do it. I am not afraid of death, are you."

I called out to Chrysilis again, but still no response. I could sense her, she was alive.

I felt cool blood run down my neck. He made a small cut, but nothing I couldn't easily heal. He was testing my will power and I wasn't about to let him win.

I slowly closed my eyes, but fought back sleep. He cut deeper into my throat jerking me awake. My body seared with pain as he cut in deeper. One more time and I'd surely be dead.

He removed his sword from my neck and hissed, "Prepare yoursssself for battle."

I reached my arm to where my blade was sheathed, but it wasn't there. He turned around and grabbed it from the ground.

He handed it to me a great combat began. In the end no one won. He stepped back and it was over.

Chrysilis swooped down from the sky and landed next to me. Pure fury flashed across the orthrack's face, but was gone in a instant. He smiled and leaned back. He enjoyed seeing me in pain.

Chrysilis took this as a threat and jumped up and tore him to pieces. Then she turned to me and sniffed, "I thought you were dead. You just disappeared, vanished ten years ago."

The words just rang in my head. Ten years ago. Everything blurred. It was like someone had blinded me.


	9. Gathar

**Gathar**

I hadn't fallen asleep, but still I woke up. I couldn't tell whether I was sleeping or awake.

The man was there and I realized I knew him from somewhere before the restaurant. He _was_ Gathar.

I had to be sure so I asked, "What's your name."

"Gathar. Why?" he questioned

"What's a visioner? Why are they important? Why was my real mother one? What do you want with me? Why were you in my dreams? How are you really real? And what happened where, why, when, and how? I want answers now not later."

"Oh! You _are_ Julie's girl. Fine I'll answer your questions, but only ones I can answer. A visioner is someone who can see the future, past, or present while asleep. They predicted future events making them prophets, though not all could see the future. I don't know your real mother or why she might have been one. I want to protect you, of course. I didn't know I was in your dream, am that hot. I was born. I put you to sleep outside the prison you broke out of two nights ago with magic. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, I believe it does." I said as if I didn't care whether that answered my questions or not, though it did. It answered most of them anyways.

"You know Julie could have escaped if if she lucky, maybe. I miss her as much as you do. We better get going. We need to make it to Losaí before it's too late. Let's get moving.

Rob and Marrie were rearing to go and get away from Kartava, and Julie's death place.

I smiled as Marrie skipped down the path merrily. I smiled as Rob turned and looked at me. I smiled as Gathar told me something was wrong, very wrong. I frowned as I realized what he said. I cried as my brain registered we were in trouble, big trouble.

He questioned, "Are you alright Maria?"

I realized we weren't going to survive. He said that the queen was following us.

"We're all doomed!" I shouted. Marrie shrank down and tears came to her eyes.

Then she mumbled through her tears, "You... a... evil... I... I... I thought... you... lov... loved me." She stopped talking and then she cried so profoundly I couldn't even think.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to say. We can and will survive," I bellowed over her tears. She sniffed and slowly began to stop crying.

Soon she was smiling happily again. Chrysilis nudged my arm arching her neck to do so and pulled me on to her back. I told, I demanded, "Get on Chrysilis now. Gathar can protect himself." I looked at him desperately looking for an answer. Then I said, "Yám dõg eb h'tiw uoy."

Chrysilis took off and I felt horrible because she couldn't take him too. I wanted her to leave me and take him, but she refused.

_He'll be fine. Believe me he's lived through worse._

_Yeah, but I just don't want to leave anyone behind. I'm afraid he'll be killed._

_He'll be fine._

We all remained silent for awhile as Marrie cried. She was so scared and I couldn't help her. Rob was scared too, but all I could manage to do was hurt the ones I love, all of them, except, maybe, Chrysilis.

I just shut out all noise including Chrysilis. She always pushed me around like I was only three. I was a civilized young adult and I been living for many years before she had. Still she had a point, to bad I blocked her out.

Chrysilis flew on and on. She had no plans of stopping. Marrie soon grew tired of crying and settled herself so as to fall asleep in this bad situation.

Rob said to me the second he was sure she was really asleep, "Maria... I... You deserve a normal... a normal life as much as anyone. You never think... You probably don't want anyone to know you yearn for a normal life, but I won't think any less... less of you. If you do just... tell me."

Of all the moments to cry that was the one, not out of sadness, but out of pure joy and love. Had I not been strapped into Chrysilis's saddle I would have hugged him till all life drained from his body.

He seemed concerned that I cried, but was relieved when I smiled, "That is the single most sweet... I love you, Rob. I shouldn't try to lock you out because every time you just win your way back in. You're a part of me as much as Chrysilis is. Rob I'll never forget you even when you do... do.. leave me. I know you will, but I wish I could change your destiny, your fate."

Just then a screech came from far below us. An arrow pierced the delicate membrane of her wings. The arrows were headed for Chrysilis not us.

Chrysilis's willpower faded very quickly once the arrow struck. She soon could no longer remain air born. I was blinded by tears. Her wings were mutilated. Arrows stuck out at protrusive angles.

Before we knew it our attackers were upon us, but they didn't look horrible or evil. They had kinder gazes than you'd think after they attacked you.

"We're sorry to be rude, but we'd at least like a thank you. I mean we did save you and your dragon's life." My only response to that was glaring at them.

Marrie had apparently awoken and unhooked herself from Chrysilis's saddle. They smiled and another man shook excitedly and exclaimed, "It'z a youngen!"

The man who initially spoke said, "I had no clue. No one could have predicted it. A _child! _How could it be. You have a child."

"Oh!... No! No!... She lost her mother," I said laughing at the idea of me actually having a child.

"You 'e 'o 'odes'. 'Oo' a luky 'ap." insisted the second man.

"No, No, seriously. I've never even considered having a child. I'm to young for that. Honestly!" Rob choose the the worst time ever to walk up to me and wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Whose your friend? Did they shoot us down. Prepare to die."

"No, Rob don't attack. Not yet. I know not whether they be friend or foe.

"Aye, we be friend if ye fight the empire. If not we be foe." said a third man. Two remained quiet.

"Then welcome my friends. This is Marrie young , but brave. This is Rob my lover, but not the bearer of this child. I would be-"

"Maria the dragon Rider," observed the first man, "Every man or woman big or small knows you, though not all view you as good. My name is Fortava, but you may call me Tava if you must"

The second man said on a more respectful level, "Oneri at your service and command, my liege."

"I rule over no one, but I thank for your respect. I am no more or less powerful than any of you. I am at the same level."

"Aye the name be Yoleraus. Ready an' willin'" replied the third man.

"My name is Fosawver. I'll will follow wherever you lead, even to the death of me."

The fifth man's eyes reflected death and terror as he croaked the just audible words, "I'm Fratis, my Liege."


	10. From Evil to Good and Back

From Evil to Good and Back

I hadn't fallen asleep, but still I woke up. I couldn't tell whether I was sleeping or awake.

The man was there and I realized I knew him from somewhere before the restaurant. He _was_ Gathar.

I had to be sure so I asked, "What's your name?"

"Gathar. Why?" he questioned

"What's a visioner? Why are they important? Why was my real mother one? What do you want with me? Why were you in my dreams? How are you really real? And what happened where, why, when, and how? I want answers now not later."

"Oh! You _are_ Julie's girl. Fine I'll answer your questions, but only ones I can answer. A visioner is someone who can see the future, past, or present while asleep. They predicted future events making them prophets, though not all could see the future. I don't know your real mother or why she might have been one. I want to protect you, of course. I didn't know I was in your dream, am I that hot. I was born. I put you to sleep outside the prison you broke out of two nights ago with magic. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, I believe it does." I said as if I didn't care whether that answered my questions or not, though it did. It answered most of them anyways.

"You know Julie could have escaped if she lucky, maybe. I miss her as much as you do. We better get going. We need to make it to Losaí before it's too late. Let's get moving."

Rob and Marrie were rearing to go and get away from Kartava, and Julie's death place.

I smiled as Marrie skipped down the path merrily. I smiled as Rob turned and looked at me. I smiled as Gathar told me something was wrong, very wrong. I frowned as I realized what he said. I cried as my brain registered we were in trouble, big trouble.

He questioned, "Are you alright Maria?"

I realized we weren't going to survive. He said that the queen was following us.

"We're all doomed!" I shouted. Marrie shrank down and tears came to her eyes.

Then she mumbled through her tears, "You... a... evil... I... I... I thought... you... luv... luved me." She stopped talking and then she cried so profoundly I couldn't even think.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to say. We can and will survive," I bellowed over her tears. She sniffed and slowly began to stop crying.

Soon she was smiling happily again. Chrysilis nudged my arm arching her neck to do so and pulled me on to her back. I told, I demanded, "Get on Chrysilis now. Gathar can protect himself." I looked at him desperately looking for an answer. Then I said, "Yám dõg eb h'tiw uoy."

Chrysilis took off and I felt horrible because she couldn't take him too. I wanted her to leave me and take him, but she refused.

_He'll be fine. Believe me he's lived through worse._

_Yeah, but I just don't want to leave anyone behind. I'm afraid he'll be killed._

_He'll be fine._

We all remained silent for awhile as Marrie cried. She was so scared and I couldn't help her. Rob was scared too, but all I could manage to do was hurt the ones I love, all of them, except, maybe, Chrysilis.

I just shut out all noise including Chrysilis. She always pushed me around like I was only three. I was a civilized young adult and I been living for many years before she had. Still she had a point, too bad I blocked her out.

Chrysilis flew on and on. She had no plans of stopping. Marrie soon grew tired of crying and settled herself so as to fall asleep in this bad situation.

Rob said to me the second he was sure she was really asleep, "Maria... I... You deserve a normal... a normal life as much as anyone. You never think... You probably don't want anyone to know you yearn for a normal life, but I won't think any less... less of you. If you do just... tell me."

Of all the moments to cry that was the one, not out of sadness, but out of pure joy and love. Had I not been strapped into Chrysilis's saddle I would have hugged him till all life drained from his body.

He seemed concerned that I cried, but was relieved when I smiled, "That is the single most sweet... I love you, Rob. I shouldn't try to lock you out because every time you just win your way back in. You're a part of me as much as Chrysilis is. Rob I'll never forget you even when you do... do.. leave me. I know you will, but I wish I could change your destiny, your fate."

Just then a screech came from far below us. An arrow pierced the delicate membrane of her wings. The arrows were headed for Chrysilis not us.

Chrysilis's willpower faded very quickly once the arrows struck. She soon could no longer remain air born. I was blinded by tears. Her wings were mutilated. Arrows stuck out at protrusive angles.

Before we knew it our attackers were upon us, but they didn't look horrible or evil. They had kinder gazes than you'd think after they attacked you.

"We're sorry to be rude, but we'd at least like a thank you. I mean we did save you and your dragon's life." My only response to that was glaring at them.

Marrie had apparently awoken and unhooked herself from Chrysilis's saddle. They smiled and another man shook excitedly and exclaimed, "It'z a youngen!"

The man who initially spoke said, "I had no clue. No one could have predicted it. A _child! _How could it be. You have a child."

"Oh!... No! No!... She lost her mother," I said laughing at the idea of me actually having a child.

"Yo' 'e 'o 'odes'. 'Oo' th' luky 'ap." insisted the second man.

"No, No, seriously. I've never even considered having a child. I'm to young for that. Honestly!" Rob choose the the worst time ever to walk up to me and wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Whose your friend? Did they shoot us down. Prepare to die."

"No, Rob don't attack. Not yet. I know not whether they be friend or foe.

"Aye, we be friend if ye fight the empire. If not we be foe." said a third man. Two remained quiet.

"Then welcome my friends. This is Marrie young , but brave. This is Rob my lover, but not the bearer of this child. I would be-"

"Maria the dragon rider," observed the first man, "Every man or woman big or small knows you, though not all view you as good. My name is Fortava, but you may call me Tava if you must"

The second man said on a more respectful level, "Yoleraus at 'our 'ervice and comman', my liege."

"I rule over no one, but I thank for your respect. I am no more or less powerful than any of you. I am at the same level."

"Aye the name be Oneri. Ready an' willin'" replied the third man.

"My name is Fosawver. I'll will follow wherever you lead, even to the death of me."

The fifth man's eyes reflected death and terror as he croaked the just audible words, "I'm Fratis, my Liege."

I prepared to attack with enough force to kill three average men. Fratis began to laugh so loud all but I had to cover their ears. It was high pitched and screeching like a cat when you step on its tail.

He slowly stopped and everyone winced at the the noise which still rang through their ears, all but me. Then Fratis said, "I have no intent to harm you nor am I evil. I wish to you only good fortune on your journey and give you my service, thus would you trust me?"

"But.. I... You-"

"Many bad rumors have be spread about my so called treachery, though I've yet to hurt a being, not deserving it, in my life. I have tried, but contained myself not to. You may not realize how hard it was to accomplish for a person in my position." Then he looked down at my hand, which was now on the hilt of my sword. I had partially drawn the sword and he smiled. "I see you have my sword." I unstrapped it from my waist, bowed my head, and handed it too him. He put his hand out and pushed it back towards me. "Keep it. It's magic and it will serve you well. I haven't the use for it."

Fortava spoke up, "He is a good man. He barely controls his actions, thus making it very hard to be around people, but he manages."

"Hey where's Deamond."

"He's.. hunting. What Fortava trying to say is, I was born into an awkward life."

"Explain yourself," I chided

"Yes we'd _love_ to hear your story," Rob joked.

"Oh! A story! Tell us! Tell us!" Marrie giggled in her mysterious way.

"let's start with my father, Oh and please don't interrupt. My Fa-"

"Gathar! We need to help Gathar! You can help us can't you?" I realized.

"Gathar... No... 'e 'ied... 'even 'ears ago," replied Yoleraus.

"What!?" I didn't and wouldn't believe him.

"Gathar be dead." I rejected to accept this comment. I grabbed his arm and dragged him, but Chrysilis stopped me and said _Do this not Maria. It will only hurt you and your chances of survival. Don't do this._

_I must Chrysilis. He's not dead and you know it, at least not seven years ago._

I disregarded her warnings and took him there anyway and was revolted by the scene there. I couldn't believe it. The man I knew as Gathar, lay down in a ball, dying. I instructed Marrie to stay back and run if anything happened, and I meant _anything._

Why wasn't he dead or captured?

I walked up to him. He gasped and pulled me closer. I heard him mumble, "I lie as all humans do. Your mother was a wonderful person to knew and I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I had the time to tell you more."

The men crowded around him and Yoleraus gasped, "Gathar ye said 'o 'e 'ead. 'Ow 'ould you 'ake 'eath an' 'eave us in disper."

"I'm sorry for that. I should have told you, but I wasn't allowed."

Fratis had tears in his eyes when he stammered, "Gathar... I.. Gathar don't you dare die on me."

"Get out-" he choked on his own words and stopped.

My question became answered.

The Empress herself came out from behind an old oak tree and said gentler than I previously thought she could talk, "You've fallen into a trap. You've brought to me the most wanted criminals ever. This little girl, who helped you escape."

"Her name is Marrie." I spat

"The Four Artrasha Bandits, Fratis, trader," she direct trader at him. Then continued, "Gathar, Rob, and of course, my dear, you yourself. It was a bloody fool thing to do, though I've yet to see _my_ dragon."

That was a bloody fool thing to do. I gritted my teeth in frustration, but didn't attack for she could kill me in a heartbeat. She had dark brown eyes and I could see the evil within them, but I also saw a, no that couldn't be. I saw a great passion. She had a love. Who would love a beast like her. Her hair was the darkest black I ever saw. It put coal to shame. Her fingernails were long, pointed, and black as coal too, maybe blacker. Her teeth were flawless and whiter than white. She gently twitched her crooked mouth into a smile, more like a sneer.

"Oh! Did I offend you. Where is she?"

My eyes darkened and I began to say _I'll never__tell you_ when Chrysilis crashed through the surrounding trees. She bowed low and said aloud, "I am here my liege."

My heart pounded she was bowing to the Empress. Then she sent me the invisible message _Maria play along and inform the others else I fear they will kill me._

I sent the message to everyone there, but the Empress.

Chrysilis walked to her side and said, "Do you really think I served you? You are weak. I'd rather serve a rat." The insults weren't her real feelings, but they still stung. I realized just how big she was getting at that moment.

"Yes Chrysilis, I'm you true master. She is weak, so leave her."

Fratis stated blankly, "Chrysilis you are a traitor. You deserve to die." Whatever was he doing?

He swung his sword over his head and aimed for Chrysilis, but didn't he get the message? His black eyes flashed with fury as he charged.

I couldn't help myself, I jumped in front him and he stabbed me in between the heart and lungs. I felt the pain very clearly.

My surroundings blurred. I saw a beautiful woman standing before me. I know I'd never seen her before.

Her head lifted and she looked at me with bright greenish-blue eyes. Her voice was filled with her beauty as she whispered, "This is all I can say to you injured one, your time has yet to come."

"I don't understand."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe in, and let out a wavering breathe while shacking her head back and forth.

My eyes widened as I saw Rob was standing next to me, though he had not been there five seconds ago.

She said in her ever so gentle tone, "Rob just as scheduled. Follow me. Maria wait here."

Rob said, "Told you it was a good reason." I realized Rob was dead and I was stuck in the tween.


	11. Another Dragon Rider

Another Dragon Rider

I saw the woman walk away with my love, my Rob. She told me to wait there and I tried, but the place disappeared and I no longer stood at the edge of death.

I saw a woman, at least it looked like one. She said, "My name is a familiar one to you. I'm Julie. Purlease, don't cry, not here. This is a sacred purlace." She meowed a couple of times like a cat would. Her skin was covered in fur of black and her eyes were green and had slits like a cat or a snakes would. She was very pretty and she said, "I want you to see my trrrrue form."

She meowed on a higher pitch, higher than Fratis's, and body became disfigured as she shrank in size and she was a cat.

A man appeared and a woman stood beside him smiling at me. She walked in front of him and she said in a happy, bright tone, "O afgiv ngex equf'z xferituklzequfur det, wixz O ftitrtur zif ztess ngex Awake and be careful." I only understood the last part of that.

My eyes flipped open and it was just like my dream about Gathar. Everything seemed to fall in place. It was like deja vu. Everything fell in place, except I didn't try to save Rob, instead I excepted his death. I mean he was meant to die, like he said.

I found, much to my surprise, I was crying. He choose to die and save me, but I had to choose to let him die and not give him exactly what he gave me. I couldn't give him life. How was that any fair? It wasn't. Nothing was ever fair for me. Nothing at all.

Chrysilis wanted know what was wrong and if she could help.

I told her _No, you can't help I have to figure this on my own. It will be alright. I'm just fine, aren't I._

_Just be careful Maria, don't die. I can't lose you, at least not right now. You're all I have, Maria. You know that. I'm terrified of losing you. I feel like every second some thing's going to jump up and kill you. I can't let you die, Maria. _I'm_ supposed to die for you not vise versa, okay._

_Alright, I be careful._

_Thanks, Maria. I love you._

I realized I didn't see Marrie. "Where's Marrie?!" I asked too brutally. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I wanted to make sure my little Marrie was safe.

Gathar shifted uncomfortably and kind of only just barely whispered in an uncomfortable way, "The ummmm... The empress," he swallowed hard, "Took her with uhhh... Her. Marrie is-"

I stood up. I kicked. I slammed. Then I did something really stupid. I punched a tree. My fist started bleeding, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything.

Chrysilis cried and pried her way into my head and said _Don't do this, Maria. We can save her. The Empress wouldn't dare hurt her. She knows we could kill her. And if we didn't kill her we'd at least kill her traitor. Maria, calm yourself._

I looked at my fist. Then I looked at Chrysilis. Then I sat down and cried uncontrollably. I couldn't help it I was being a stupid idiot. Why couldn't I keep my angry under control? Then I realized she made it personal. There are two people you can't touch. Those two people are my Marrie and Chrysilis. You don't touch my babies.

I smiled and stood up. I healed my fist and began walking. Chrysilis stood up and followed me.

Gathar asked, "What about Marrie? Are you just going to leave her?"

I laughed and asked, "Do you cherish your life?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I'm not yet well enough trained to face the Empress. I can't die. I'm this kingdom's last hope of overthrowing the Empress. I've become much to important to die. You said your job was to take care of me, but you were backwards. I must protect you. You've know become a part of me, god bless you."

All the trees collapsed. A dragon landed in the newly made clearing. A rider sat atop the dragon as naturally as I myself did when I rode Chrysilis.

Gathar stood up and bowed, "My liege, I.. I.. The Empress said she.. she killed you."

"Yes Gathar, Many believed me dead. Is she the new rider?"

"Yes, my liege. Your alive. My heart is happy once more."

"Your name please, my dear," she addressed at me.

Was I supposed to tell her? So many people had deceived me so much. Would she too? Would Gathar? Fratis did, or did he? I just didn't know anymore.

"Maria," I replied reluctantly.

"My dear, I mean you no harm." she said as if reading my mind, "I was The Empress. How old are you?"

"Fifteen as of a week ago," I replied worried, but not showing it. I just realized I didn't have a very happy birthday. Birthdays are supposed to be happy not sad and full of death and destruction.

"Then you don't know. I was The Empress. I was a good empress. Ask Gathar. He was my most loyal subject. He worked for me willingly and happily." she said and laughed at what I knew not.

"True?" I asked.

"True." he replied.

She asked, "What's your full name, my dear. First and last."

"Maria... Uhhhhh. Ummmm. Is that a trick question?"

"No, my dear. I want to know you full name."

"Um, my liege if I may. Her mother was Atrasha Nari, but the one who raised her was Hailey Saria."

"Well! your life has been full of Dragon Riders, hasn't it."

I let a laugh escape my mouth, though I tried to stop it. She looked at me like I was supposed to laugh more than I did.

"My name is Sorec Nari."

"What?!"

"My dear Maria, I am grandmother."

"But How?! Why!?"

"How and why what."

"How can you be here and alive. And why did you let me suffer so."

"I never wanted you to suffer. Throughout your childhood I protected you from being discovered. I your childhood You were hunted just for being my granddaughter and for just being a Nari. Your, Our family is one of the most intertwined with the government and dragons. I have one. You have one. Your sister should have had one too, but they stole it from her."

"I'd love to hear the story."

"Don't you have a child to save."

"Oh, I almost forgot about my dear little Marrie. It's not fair. I shouldn't have dragged her into this and the Empress shouldn't have captured her."

"Is this your Marrie?" Marrie ran out to me and I leaned over and picked her up. I didn't give her a chance to talk before I squeezed her so hard she could barely breathe. Then I released her a she just stood there.

"Do you trust me now?" I smiled and just nodded my head. Nothing matter. She could have grabbed a knife and killed me right then. Anyone who saved my little Marrie was just fine with me. She was trust worthy.

Marrie smiled and said, "It was so awesome, just like my dream. She saved me. I weren't even scared cause I knowed she'd save me. It was in my dream."

"Is she a-"

"Yes, just like you. You have more in common than you'd think. She _is_ your child. Take care of her, your the only one who can or will."

"I luv you, mommy. Your my best friend."

Tears came to my eyes and I said, "I love you too."

"Mommy, I miss Robby. Why did he have to go?"

More tears joined with the old ones. I had to try to hold them back, but to no avail. "Marrie, sometimes things that don't seem like they have to happen happen anyways."

Sorec tapped Gathar on the shoulder and lead him away, so I could talk to her alone.

"Mommy, I don't un'erstand. He had a die. Why? What did he do ta die?"

"He met me and he fell in love."

"He luved you. Really? I didn't know mommy, but if you goted married to him then you'd be my mommy and my sister. I guess your really sad that Robby died too, huh."

"Everyone is sad that he died. You know what though."

"What?!"

"I'm kind of happy."

"Why?!"

"Because I still have my little Marrie."

"You're happy cuz you goted me."

"Yeah I'm happy cuz I goted you. I'm happy cuz you're my little baby and ain't nobody ever gonna change that. Ain't nobody gonna still my baby."

"Am I really your baby?"

"Yeah, You are."


	12. Venassa

Venassa

Though I was still sad, Julie was gone, and my mom, my sister, and my home, I was happy. I had more than most. I had my grandmother and Chrysilis, but most importantly _I _had a child. She was my baby.

"I luv you mommy. You're the bestest." Marrie did that giggle thing again.

"So my dear," my grandmother had returned, "How are you? Did you get her to understand? Are you coming with me?"

The moment had come. I had to leave my neutral status and choose the side I'd been with all along. I had to join the resistance.

"Yes, we are prepared." I was no longer a child. I had to grow up just a little too soon.

My grandmother began to walk. The horses were gone. We had to walk all the way to Artara.

I remembered my dream with Julie. She said to go to Losaí. I wanted to make sure we did.

I asked nonchalantly, "We're going through Losaí right."

"Why would you ask? Does it have to do with something Julie told you."

"Kind of."

"Yes, Oh my! I know what Julie wanted you to do. I can help you with it when we get there. You needn't worry."

"Mommy, I luv you."

"You too." She giggled queerly again. I hated that giggle. It bugged me and taunted me so. I couldn't stand it. What could have happened to her to give her such a creepy laugh?

"Mommy, You didn' say luv. Do you not luv me?"

"No! I love you more than anything. You are my baby, remember."

She wiped a tear from her eye and replied, "Yeah, I remember." I wiped away all of her tears.

Then I did something I never would have done before Julie died. I sang.

_Be calm._

_Be quiet_

_None will hurt you,_

_Not while I protect you._

_Some will try,_

_but I will keep you safe._

_None will hurt you,_

_Not I while I protect you._

_If they dare try,_

_They will fall_

_Cause none will hurt you_

_while I protect you._

_Lay down,_

_Get your sleep._

_None will hurt you,_

_Not while I protect you._

_Pèèls_

Her body went limp and she was asleep. My sweetest Marrie. Nobody will touch my sweetest Marrie. My baby, my child, my savior from myself. Touch my baby and I brake your arm. None will hurt her, not while I protect her.

"That came from the heart did it not."

"It did. And that goes for you too. Not even you can touch my baby."

"I can understand your feelings. My baby, and your mother, was also put into a bad situation and you don't want anybody to hurt your sweet child."

"That's just how I feel. I guess you do understand." I smiled. She was right. I felt just like that. I felt like an animal. What has this world come to? I have to act like an animal to protect my own child. People aren't supposed to do this to other people. _It just ain't right. Nothing in this world is right anymore._

_I know, Maria. It isn't fair. I wish I could help some other way, but it's hard to release pain that can't be released. I love you as much as the sky and the sea, but I can't help you, Maria. I can't help you help yourself. You have to help yourself help yourself._

_I know Chrysilis, but at least, even through my sadness, I can be happy. I can be happy that I have you and I have my child. I just want more._

That night was unlike the ones with Julie. Julie and I always had very little food and we spared. Then we would go to sleep. Not tonight. We laughed, we played, and we giggled, but most importantly we were kids. All three of us were kids, even Chrysilis. My grandmother watched us play from afar.

We had fun and I went to sleep happy for once in my life. It had been a long time since I was truly happy.

I heard Chrysilis hum in her cat like way. I couldn't have been happier. I couldn't sleep. I was too happy to sleep.

_Maria, Pèèls. You need it. We'll be arriving in Losaí in soon days. I'm sure of it. I can feel it in my bones_

I was already long since asleep. This was my first happy vision. It made me smile and think, _This could be me life. This could actually happen._

I saw my baby. I saw my Chrysilis. But most importantly I saw our new queen. A good one at that. I wondered, _Who picked her? Did I? Was this my doing? Hopefully, because if it was I made a good choice._

Too quickly I stirred from my sleep. My happy vision, maybe just a dream, ended too quickly.

No one else awoke and that cat thing laid in cat form on my belly. It shrieked, though no one heard it, and once again became a cat woman. She said almost purring, "So you do rrrememburr me. I trrry to make people rrrememburr"

My grandmother awoke and and Julie stirred. My grandmother tilted her head and said, "Oh! Julie! What happened?! You abandoned your country when it needed you most! You're a traitor!"

Julie hissed and snarled, "YOU! You did the abandoning! You left your throne! You left your own army to die! You're the traitor!

They said in perfect unison, "You betrayed your country!" Then they laughed. What just happened?

"Okay! What's going on here?"

Julie said still laughing, "Were frenemies. Friends in secret, enemies in public. That was our most famous political argument."

"Julie and I have been best friends since we were two and we didn't want our different political opinions get in the way of such a good friendship. That was when we became best frenemies."

_Now I'm confused. Chrysilis they don't make any sense._

_They make perfect sense, Maria. Their enemies in public, but still best friends._

"Okay! Let me get this straight. You don't hate each other."

"No, Never." she said, highly offended by the thought of it.

"Okay, so what exactly are you."

She left off a high pitched, was that a laugh, I thought almost aloud, but I stopped myself. She looked at me with those green, slit eyes, as if looking into my very soul.

My grandma practically scolded her as she screamed, "_No_ spells on the young ones! The _first_ rule! _You _should know better."

"Sorry, my liege." The way she sneered, it reminded me of Fratis. Where had the Atrasha bandits, I believe the Empress had called them, gone? Didn't they pledge me loyalty?

As if to answer my question Fortava ran to me. "I can't believe what he did to you. I'm sorry for your loss. I just barely escaped with my life. Fosawver wasn't so fortunate. He died. Yoleraus and Oneri were recaptured. He was only killed due to the confusion." He appeared to be holding back tears, "He's the only member we've ever lost." He lost control. Tears now zigzagged down his face.

Sorec ran to comfort him. I started to cry to. I felt bad for Fosawver. I felt bad for myself. I felt bad for Fortava. I felt bad that I couldn't change the whole world at the snap of my fingers. That nothing could be right, until the Empress was killed.

I realized how quiet Gathar was being. He refused to show it, but I swore tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He just blinked them away. "I guess, I shouldn't have left the Atrasha Bandits. They're falling apart without me," he said trying to make Fortava feel better, but in vain.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I lay down and soon Sorec couldn't be heard. The sobbing disappeared.

Soon, too soon, I was roused from my sleep. Not on purpose though. Fortava stood above me. He watched my bring myself up and he looked away. How long had he been watching me?

My smile brightened when I saw everyone there. My grandmother, Chrysilis, and my baby. I saw my new friend Julie had once more left. She came and went as she pleased.

The day was bright and new. Soon they were within five miles of Losaí. Sunlight faded quickly.

We rushed into town. Sorec wouldn't go in right off afraid someone would remember her as the old queen.

I convinced her, "well, think about it. It was long ago."

"Alright I'll go." We walked to an inn. Sorec handed the man at the front desk a few coins. Then she mumbled very quietly, "Si ehs ereh?" the man's eyes widened with curiosity, but nodded his head slowly, so no one could even tell.

Sorec walked away satisfied. She walked through a hidden door around the corner. She knocked twice, in close secession, sharply.

The door swung open, but only I was to enter. Sorec said, "None of us can go with, only you."

I slowly wandered in. A young woman sat in a high-backed chair. She nodded gently at me as a signal for me to talk.

"I am Maria."

"Hello Maria, I've awaited your arrival for a long time. My name is Venassa."

I curtsied as I said, "I've come to offer you my services and do all I can to help the resistance, and," I added, "Chrysilis, is also at your disposal. So, my liege, what do you say we do."

"I say, we need to leave as soon as possible. I also say, there is no need to curtsy to me. Enough people curtsy to me much to often."

"Maybe," I said after curtsying, "I want to curtsy for you." I sounded harsher then I initially intended. "And if you don't much mind, I rather help the Empress." What on earth was I saying? She didn't make me that mad just by saying don't curtsy. I just had so much bottled up anger that I couldn't help but to explode.

I turned on my heels with a quick glare and marched out. Sorec seemed just a little depressed when I told her what happened.

_Maria, I do think you were a bit harsh on her. Go and apologize. We made a promise I intend to keep._

_Fine, Chrysilis, I'll apologize, if that's what you want. We'll help her and,_ I faltered and paused..._ everything will be okay. You'll see the world as it was intended to be seen._

I took a deep breath in and turned back around. No one was in the room, so when I walked in no one told Venassa.

She was sitting there sobbing into her hands. She didn't hear or notice I came in, so she just went on crying. I knelt before her and waited for the crying to subside.

Her head lifted and she gingerly looked at me realizing that I had seen her cry. I jumped at her pause, so I could say as I curtsied, "My liege, I apologize for my somewhat rude behavior. If you would accept my service that would be very pleasing. I just need some sleep. I"

"Save your pretty talk for elsewhere," she said. Then she added coyly, "I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't call me, my liege or curtsy. Much too formal, just call me Venassa. I want to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Does that sound an appropriate time?" Her high pose seemed to die when I paused. She smiled like best friends would smile at one another.

_What do you think._

_Sounds good to me._

_Me too. I tell her._

_Allow me _"We find that tomorrow morning would be an excellent time to leave. Now, if it's not to much trouble, we would like a place to sleep, so we could be ready for this journey. We've not had good sleep, in beds, for nearly a month and a half. Gathar, Marrie, Fortava, and Sorec will need a place to sleep too."

"Sorec's here-I mean, I'm sure we could find you all a place to sleep," then she added, "Chrysilis. Malta, let Chrysilis, Sorec, Gathar, Marrie, and Fortava in."

Almost instantly a small little girl danced in smiling. She skipped over to the door and let in the three she'd been asked to let in. Venassa jumped up like she didn't believe that Sorec was here. Tears ran down her face as she said, "Mom we thought you were dead."

"A lot of people thought I was dead.

"Venassa, who's out there." Ayria stood there like she didn't know me and I didn't know her. "Grandma, you're not dead." She ran up and hugged her. She gasped then said "You must be the new dragon rider. No way, you said she'd never come. You said she probably died."

"Oh! For goodness sake! I'm your sister d'na uoy wonk ti."

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes, I thought I might be wrong. I thought you might be dead. I didn't want to think my little sister was dead. I mean, I love you." She stopped hugging Sorec and began to squeeze the life out of me.

"I love you too, Ayria."

"Venassa," I started slow, then finished very rapidly, "Is it possible for my father to still be alive out there, somewhere."

"That's a very good question. I'll show you to your rooms."

Sorec, who knew where her room was, split off from our little group. Venassa led the rest of us down a long hall. At the first door we came to she said, "This is where Gathar can sleep, if you will." Gathar squeezed my hand to make everything feel okay. Then he turned toward his bedroom. I watched him go, helpless as a mouse, wishing he wouldn't because the last time we got separated he almost die.

_Chrysilis, I don't want to separate our group. I feels like something bad will happen._

_I know, Maria, but what can we do. This is Venassa home. She letting us stay ot of the goodness of her heart._

_I just wish her heart knew we want to be together._

_It will be fine, Maria. You just need to relax._

_Alright, but if she separates us I won't stand for-_

I cut myself of because Malta was tugging on my sleeve. I just noticed everyone was already gone, even Venassa.

"Silly, I told you this is our room. You'd have your own room, but I have the biggest. If you want you can sleep there and I'll sleep somewhere else. By the way, my name is Malta and I'm Venassa daughter."

"So we're cousins. It fine if you sleep with me. How old are you? I have a five year-old."

She gasped, "That's my age."

"Well that's nice. Maybe you two can be friends." We both walked in the room. This room had to have been made for a dragon. The door was huge and in the conner, which was also huge, was a good sized loft of hay. Chrysilis was almost instantly on the hay and asleep.

We crawled into the bed and I fell asleep. I had no dreams. That was the best thing. No more confusion.

Later, my eyes shot open. It was still dark out. Malta's body was convulsing and twitching. Her screams echoed through my mind, but they seemed so far away.

I blacked and when I got back up, I was curled up next to Chrysilis. Fortava and Gathar were sitting by me to make sure I was alright. Sorec loomed just behind them, with her care-filled eyes on me.

At the bed stood Venassa and Ayria. I just started hearing again and she was still screaming. I heard all the noise too fast. Fortava and Gathar comforting me, Malta screaming, Ayria's loud sobs, and Venassa saying, "What happened this time." repeatedly.

I covered my ears with the palms of my hands and kicking and screaming, "Shut up! Everyone just shut up!" I felt a hand on my back. I figured it was safe to uncover my ears. No one spoke and they were all staring at me.

Malta had even stop screaming and she was the first to speak, "You have a spell on your ears. Dark magic, but I don't know how to remove it." Sorec jumped forward and growled, "How dare they. I l'lac nopu eh't srewop fo eh't snogard. Odnu siht esruc."

The whole room lit up for a moment and I was blinded by light. Soon the light faded and I felt different. The room felt different.

I caught what was different. What appeared to be the spirits of dragons that died filled the room. A baby dragon spirit landed at my feet and I couldn't help, but to cry. How could such young dragon die.

It scooted closer to me and I reached my hand out to touch it. My eyes were once more blinded by bright lights. When the lights cleared the dragon spirit, wasn't just a spirit.

Where I touched it a large burn mark now sat. It tilted it's head. Sorec was looking at me in shock.

"What?" I asked genuinely curious.

"You don't know... That's your mother's dragon."

"No... It can't... No!" I looked once more at that little emerald dragon.

"Your mother had the youngest dragon to ever die. It didn't listen to her and it thought it could walk on water, but dragon don't walk on water then fly above it. It drowned."

"But-"

"You don't understand. You just brought a dragon back to life without killing yourself, in fact it didn't take any energy at all. You just got a burn."

A head popped in the room and Sorec's blue dragon walked in. His name was Bluefire and I think he likes Chrysilis. He was nearly forty-seven years old.

"What is going on in here." He saw the baby and switched to dad mode. Chrysilis seemed to be in mom mode. They both took care of the baby.

"You do realize you're the first dragon rider ever to have two dragon."

"Wait! Me! Why can't Malta have it?!'

"He chose_ you, _not Malta."

"But-"

"Fine we'll let him chose again."

"What?"

Sorec picked him up and put him in the middle of the room and said to him, "Now walk to who you want to be with." he started to move toward me, "Not yet, when I say go. Okay."

He nodded his head.

"Now everyone stand against the wall and call him."

Everyone, but me did. Then she said, "Go!"

He ignored everyone who was calling him and walked right for me. Then, when he reached me he sat down and looked up at me. Then he tilted his head again, his eyes shining so bright that I just couldn't help it.

"Okay! I give! I'll take you!" I leaned down and picked him up.

_Chrysilis, this means you have to share my attention, got it. You can't complain about me splitting my love between both of you._

_I understand, Maria. Now you have two to love. Now I have two to love. Now I have a baby brother to love._

_Glad you feel that way about it, about him. _"Well I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Everyone went back to their rooms. Chrysilis curled up on the loft of hay. Malta crawled into bed.

I set Emerris next to Chrysilis and crawled into bed, but Emerris crawled up with me. I suppose it would be fair since Chrysilis spent her first night curled up with me. I now had one more friend I could lose, like Julie, my mother, and my sister. No more would be taken from me.


End file.
